<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>玫瑰，雨伞，冰与鸟巢【本红维多利亚时代au】 by Myoldgeneral</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23680435">玫瑰，雨伞，冰与鸟巢【本红维多利亚时代au】</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myoldgeneral/pseuds/Myoldgeneral'>Myoldgeneral</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Benji - Fandom, Hong Isaac - Fandom, 슈퍼밴드 | Superband (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:07:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>35,900</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23680435</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myoldgeneral/pseuds/Myoldgeneral</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>玫瑰，雨伞，冰与鸟巢【本红维多利亚时代au】</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>这是一个完全不同的故事。<br/>设定是在类似于维多利亚时代的英国的贵族庄园，但我对英国历史并不在行，所以大概只能算架空时代架空国家（为可能出现的bug打预防针）。但氛围是那种氛围就是了。</p>
<p>为了和我的现实背景向文做一个区分，在这个故事里，主人公的名字我会进行一番调整。<br/>他们叫本杰明·佩恩 Benjamin Payne和 伊萨克·霍默 Isaac Homer。偶尔本杰明会被叫做本吉Benji，只是作为昵称出现。全程我将不再中英文夹杂，会一直用中文。但实际上他们的对话是英文进行的。</p>
<p>他们的外貌和性格会参考本红，也会有一些梗来自本红。不过他们是完全不同的人，有完全不同的家人，和有完全不同的故事。（告知这一点很重要）<br/>但，硬要说的话，也许人类和人类在一些母题上又是相似的。<br/>这也许就是同人的魅力吧。当创作者的作品和他们本人登上舞台，与我们的人生经历，情感体验相遇，就会发生奇妙的化学反应，产生谁都无法预料的全新的物质。在这种奇特的反应中，这两个名字的概念被无限外延了。</p>
<p>这是他们在我脑中点燃烛火照亮的一个故事，我来讲给你们听。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>第一章节  佩恩少爷的秘密</p>
<p>    “克莱德！”梅耶太太在围裙上搓着手，从客厅的一角有点严肃地朝我们走过来。天知道她这是第几遍叫克莱德了。<br/>    “沃尔特先生，我们这个棋局晚点再继续也不妨事，梅耶太太看起来真的不太高兴了。”我有点担心地提议。<br/>    “哦拜托，伊萨克。今天这局看起来我有希望赢你了，谁都不能让我现在停下来，就算是老爷亲自回来撤棋盘，我都得跟他理论理论。别在乎劳拉，她只是看不惯咱们难得有清闲的时刻。”<br/>    “克莱德。”梅耶太太块头很大，虽然大多数肥胖的中年主管女仆看起来都是一副温和慈祥的面貌，她粗短的脖子上顶着的却是一张不怒自威，略有点不太好相处的脸。此时，她正抱着臂，用挑战的眼神看着管家先生。<br/>    “我以为我早上已经告诉过你，少爷今天要提早回来，也许不到五点就会到！”<br/>    “我以为这些我都已经交待给特里和艾米丽了，他们和食品店杂货店都打好招呼了，厨房该有的补给也充足，卧室也布置得差不多了……”<br/>    “但是马厩呢，马厩空空如也。击剑设备送去保养了，画室的装备也缺了大半。您是管家，老爷付给您薪水不是让您在这儿享受下午茶时光的。付给霍默先生薪水，也不是让他给您这个蹩脚的棋手当陪练的！”<br/>    “劳拉！”很显然，克莱德对梅耶太太过于直白的言辞十分不满，“少爷每次回来想做的事情都不一样，你不可能把一切都准备妥当，他总能突破你的想象的。临时起意的想法，咱们满足不了，少爷也从来没生过气，立刻就想到别的事儿打发时间了，你这样过度周到，只能把我们和自己逼疯。”<br/>    “但至少您要放霍默先生去准备吧，也许少爷今晚想要学习呢。”<br/>    我通常是不太敢介入沃尔特先生和梅耶太太的争论的，毕竟他们俩是佩恩府上效忠最久的两个成员了，老爷不在府上的时候，是很有些威信的。但现在，话题转到我这儿了，我也不得不回应一下，缓解目前紧张的气氛。<br/>    “少爷如果今晚要上课，我已经准备好讲义了。所以别担心，梅耶太太。”我尽可能地挤出一个让人信赖的微笑，“另外，您还是叫我伊萨克吧，连少爷本人都不会叫我霍默先生了。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    这时候，艾米丽冲进来，焦急地喊了一声，“少爷回来了！”<br/>    我看了看钟，才不到三点一刻。总之本杰明·佩恩少爷说的信息，你总是不能太当真。<br/>    没过几分钟，他就风尘仆仆地走进门厅，一边脱掉外套，一边安抚慌慌张张的艾米丽，“你别着急，我以为待了两个月了，你应该习惯我的作风了呢。让外面候着的人进来，把租来的马车打发走吧。”<br/>    克莱德一挑眉，摸了摸花白的胡子站起身，拍了拍梅耶太太的肩膀，“就像我说的一样，无法预料。”<br/>    本杰明大步踱进客厅，他朝克莱德点点头，径直朝我走了过来。他抱了抱我，然后热情地问。<br/>    “伊萨克，嗨，你过得好吗？”<br/>    “还不错，你不在的几天，我也算休了个短假。”<br/>    “克莱德，你又在拉着伊萨克陪你下棋啊。对了，劳拉，我想喝上次杨太太做过的那款特调的饮品，就上周五给我做的那个我不记得叫什么了，您帮我去交待一下厨房可以吗？”他找了个借口支开了面色不善的梅耶太太，然后饶有兴趣的坐了下来。<br/>    “没错，少爷，”克莱德此刻恭敬地站在一侧，从容地回答着，“我托我的侄子从伦敦买回了象棋大师的典籍好好学习了一阵子，今天似乎是一年以来，第一次可以赢您老师的日子。”<br/>    “唔……”本杰明揉了揉他姜黄色的头发，一只手撑着下巴，皱着眉头认认真真看了一会儿棋局，然后突然笑了，“克莱德，我觉得你是一个令人尊敬的学习家，但你侄子听说的象棋大师水平恐怕有限。今天这局，我还是不建议你继续下下去了。”<br/>    “少爷……”克莱德脸青一阵白一阵，不知道该怎么回答。<br/>    “我亲爱的老克莱德，你的本吉从小就不爱撒谎，我们还是不要挑战伊萨克的象棋了。他有那么多不会的，我可以轻易想出十种可以让他甘拜下风的途径，你怎么老在象棋这件事上不死心呢？”<br/>    “本杰明，我不觉得你刚才说的话里有一丝对我这个老师的尊重。”我笑着抗议了一句，但其实，如果他能解除掉我每周至少三次不得不陪克莱德下棋的困扰，我还是很感激的。<br/>    “哈哈哈哈，那是你的错觉，我可是带着尊重说的。”他起身拉着我，对克莱德说，“抱歉，克莱德。我在伦敦遇到点学术上的争论，要和伊萨克老师探讨一下，我们先去书房了，晚饭的时候叫我。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    本杰明在我所知道的贵族少爷当中，算是个异类中的异类。<br/>    我知道到部分上流社会的人虽然看起来体面，但私底下总会有这样那样的怪癖和龌龊事，有些甚至相当没有底线。<br/>    但本杰明和他们都不一样，他甚至连看起来都不体面。<br/>    他很小的时候就被佩恩伯爵老爷送去了公学，公学时期的他成绩一直非常好，还特别擅长剑术和绘画。少年时的他还甚至因为表现优异而和其他几位贵族少爷一起被女王接见。公学毕业之后，他立刻被最好的大学录取了，成年后的他几乎立刻成了伦敦社交场上的新星，受到各方瞩目。<br/>    但不知为何，进入大学一年后的他突然变得十分反叛。自作主张地从大学退学，和一些身份显赫的人公开闹掰，场面难以收拾。除此之外，还经常往底层人民的消遣场合跑，被传得沸沸扬扬十分难听。这把佩恩老爷气得够呛，几乎剥夺了他所有的经济来源，他也乐得从伦敦的名利场退出，直接回到了乡间。<br/>    他回到庄园以后，这位曾经的运动健将经常喝酒宿醉，任由自己的身材变样，手指颤抖，再也不碰他心爱的剑和画笔。直到一年前的某一天，他似乎是玩乐得腻烦了，突然宣布自己爱上了写诗和音乐，并要求老爷给他找一位拉丁文文学的家庭教师，并且最好会弹奏钢琴，于是佩恩庄园的联络人找到了我。<br/>    我是个孤儿，从小在教区学校接受了免费的教育。因为拉丁文成绩优秀，毕业后在校长身边做了很久的助教。后来被他举荐，进了大学，主修文学。一直培养我的校长斯旺克先生是一位拉丁文学评论家，也是一位极富盛名的诗人。在为他整理资料的过程中，我也爱上了文学，并开始从事小规模的诗歌创作。一开始我的作品并没有什么反响，只是身边的人偶尔会在聚会的时候朗诵助兴。许多人对我说过我有才能，但我知道自己并不是那种天才，我没有天才那种狂傲的激情。我的创作频率很低，每次写作都非常艰难。<br/>    但有一次，我在朋友硬拉我参加的沙龙上喝醉了，断片之后创作的一首诗震惊了在场所有人，一度成为伦敦文艺界流传度最高的作品，甚至被巴黎，罗马，马德里的各个文学社团传诵。清醒后的我自己，也被这首诗中的才情震惊。遗憾的是，清醒状态下的我完全复制不出这样的作品。但我又实在不喜欢喝酒，所以后来的作品也只能说差强人意。<br/>    然而，因为这次意外的成名事件，我被佩恩伯爵经常合作的代理人看中，介绍给了这位富有的贵族。<br/>    大多数贵族会请家庭女教师来给自家年幼的主人进行基础教育，但佩恩家情况比较特殊。他们提供的学生，是一位已成年但不成器的少爷，请女教师恐怕反而会惹出不必要的丑闻。再加上他本人提出的明确要求，必须得是对拉丁文，文学，诗歌有精妙的研究，并且擅长音乐的人，他才愿意称其为老师，并收敛性子好好学。<br/>    佩恩老爷的代理人在伦敦寻遍了所有学校，终于找到了我，并且开出了令人咋舌的高额薪水。<br/>    我其实更享受在校长身边当助教这清闲安定的工作，但这报酬实在太诱人了，连斯旺克先生本人都力劝我接受。他说，他会为我保留职位，等佩恩老爷一家不再需要我，可以立刻重新回到他身边担任他的副手。<br/>    于是一年前，我住进了佩恩家这个大得要命的庄园。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    第一次见本杰明的时候我相当紧张。<br/>    一方面是因为，其实我只比他大个四岁左右，如果他不好好配合，我估计是摆不出学究的架子的。我并不是一个好为人师的人，但显然在事前交流的时候，佩恩家上上下下都对我寄予了过高的期望。<br/>    另一方面，本杰明的风评确实糟糕。在伦敦的时候，就有人说过，他小小年纪就流连花街柳巷，和不正经的艺术家来往。他经常对权威学者出言不逊，顶撞过的显贵里有法官，有教授，甚至有议员，加起来能有一个连。他在贵族小姐面前几乎没有绅士风度，经常出言讥笑，所以伦敦所有的舞会都不愿意邀请他。<br/>    如果他对我印象不好，直接让我卷铺盖走人的可能性也不是没有的。<br/>    但这位传闻中顽劣不堪的纨绔子弟给我的第一印象却和想象中的大不一样。虽然他穿得不太规矩，并没有戴绅士们浆得雪白硬挺的假领，衬衫的领口是敞开的，也没有穿外套，看起来像一个普通的乡间富人家的浪荡不羁的青年，但还算有礼貌。我进门的时候，他正和仆人们用熟稔的口气聊天，看到我立刻起身向我打招呼，十分亲切地叫了声：“你好，霍默先生。”<br/>    后来他告诉我，他原本以为会见到留着凌乱的长发，带着愤世嫉俗的神色，瘦削高挑的神经质文学家，没想到我竟是一个看起来规矩老实，没什么攻击性，看起来有点忧郁的男人。<br/>    “您的诗和您本人给人的印象十分不同。”<br/>    “您不是第一个这么说的人，佩恩少爷。”<br/>    “叫我本杰明就好了。”他十分爽朗地和我握了握手，“您的文学造诣很高，我很高兴能成为您的学生。”<br/>    “我也很荣幸能指导您，我在伦敦便听说过您了，您年少时就在您那所知名的母校里享有天才之名。”<br/>    “我十分确定，您听到的比‘少年天才’要多吧。”他露出心里有数的笑容，“我猜猜，是‘佩恩家的流浪汉’还是‘露宿者本杰明’被叫得更多？我就像是，社交圈的一个笑话，多少愚蠢不成器的贵族少爷，都拿我安慰自家父亲，说自己至少不至于像我这么堕落呢。”<br/>    “也确实听到过一些风言风语，但伦敦社交圈的流言，我并不十分关注也不十分相信。”<br/>    “很好，我很期待您能从我本人来认识我，这样您就能再次感受到所谓贵族社交圈的虚伪。伊萨克，我能叫你伊萨克吗？”<br/>    “当然。”我点点头。<br/>    “伊萨克，我的拉丁文在离开学校之后一落千丈，希腊语更是忘得精光。但我最近有一个梦想，我想出一本诗集。我需要你来帮我恶补一下，以我现在的拉丁语水平，可能只能写一首逗弄小孩的四行童谣了。”<br/>    “然而文学是无法恶补的，您只能在学好一定的规则之后，尽可能地浸泡在里面，找到最打动你的东西。然后在不断的写作中，寻找到适合你自己的表达方式，把你最想说的给呈现出来。在这个过程中，我只能负责帮您纠正一些错误，然后给您推荐一些赏读的作品。”<br/>    “这就够了这就够了，您的审美趣味我是信任的。毕竟拉丁语经典卷帙浩繁，有人能替我筛选和注释才是最重要的。我不需要家庭女教师一般，手把手地教我造句子。您就是最合适的。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    在这一年当中，我和本杰明建立起了独特的友谊。至少我是这么认为的。<br/>    实际上，我们这些社会底层爬上来的人，哪怕置身于这种辉煌庄园中，与年轻的少主人平起平坐，一起喝咖啡研读文学作品，也并不应该产生一种我们似乎是朋友的错觉。本质上，我和那些住在楼下简陋的宿舍，只能通过侧门进出庄园，没事不能和主人们打照面的仆人们并无不同。老爷们对我们以礼相待，宽厚温和，也是一种疏远的傲慢，这些我都能理解。<br/>    但本杰明并非如此，他身上并没有那种程式化的礼数。他甚至除了第一次之外，对我都不再那么有礼貌。他再也没有叫过我霍默先生，而是伊萨克伊萨克地对我呼来喝去。他曾在凌晨五点举着蜡烛来狂敲我的房门，只为了让我解释一句他翻书偶尔翻到的诗句。他上课的时间非常不固定，有时候上到兴致高的地方，他会和我一块探讨五六个小时，直到梅耶太太来催促第十遍晚饭的开始。有时候我们讲到格外艰涩的地方，他缺了兴致，就强行打断我，拉着我跑到后山的河边去打野鸭子。天知道我有多害怕骑马，而且我的枪法糟透了，这时候他就会看着窘迫的我哈哈大笑，哪怕把猎物们吓跑也在所不惜。<br/>    每当休假回到伦敦，总有不少人地向我打听这位传奇的少爷。他们对他既好奇又不屑，拿他流传在社交界的那些奇闻逸事向我核实。每当我为他辩护，说，他其实是一位高尚且有智慧的优秀年轻人的时候，却又无人相信。<br/>    “得了吧，伊萨克。你的嘴可被收买得真够严实的。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    本杰明在开始研学文学之后，比起前几年放浪形骸的他还是收敛了很多。至少，他不再灾难性地酗酒，他甚至一个月里面大部分的日子都是清醒的。为了嘲笑我除了文学一无所知，他还会变着法子地在我眼前展露他年少时就擅长的东西。他的剑术真的很优越，重新开始训练之后，沉重的体态也逐渐轻盈，颀长的身躯看起来十分漂亮。他出剑敏捷，防守优雅，和人比剑的时候仿佛在跳一支编排紧凑有力的舞蹈，这让从小手脚笨拙的我十分羡慕。这种手脚并用的东西我都非常不在行，至今甚至连游泳都没能学会。<br/>    我十分好奇，为什么在当年，他身体和精神最好最巅峰的年华要自毁前程，糟蹋自己所辛苦训练出的一切。但这是他最大的秘密，他没有告诉过任何人。既然他不主动提起，我自然不敢贸然去问。不然，我和伦敦那些伸长了脖子像狐鼬一样的家伙又有什么分别呢？<br/>    另外一样他喜欢在我面前显摆的，就是他的画作。我对美术也确实没有研究，他的画艺应该不能算是个正经画家的，但在我眼里已经相当不错。他喜欢画人，整个庄园有几十个仆人，与庄园有联络的乡下人有上百个，他一个不落地画了个遍。除了管家和贴身男仆，下层的仆人们一般是不太习惯和主人打照面的。但他不仅见过每一个人，甚至能叫出所有人的名字。<br/>    他最不爱画贵族。庄园里总有宴会，觥筹交错间，那些美得炫目的着礼服的小姐贵妇，风度翩翩的贵族公子，从来入不了他的画作。<br/>    他也从来没有画过我。我问他为什么没有尝试画我，毕竟我和仆人们算一个阶级的。这算是我所好奇的，他的第二个秘密。<br/>    “你……十分难画。”他字斟句酌地回答道。<br/>    “为什么呢？”我自认为自己长得不丑，至少不算丑到难以入画。<br/>    “你的外表有点复杂，有时候我看不太明白。”<br/>    这句话我也不太明白，那次对话以后我经常站在镜子前观察自己。有点蜷曲的黑发，稍微长了点，盖住了额头和部分眼睛。我是深瞳色，在本杰明这个姜黄色头发绿眸的高大青年看来，或许是有点异域的长相。我的鼻子和脸颊十分瘦削，大概是长期在福利院和寄宿学校生活，成长阶段营养摄入有限的关系，我的个头在成年男子中几乎算得上矮小。长期伏案看书写作让我有些习惯性的缩着肩膀。大概在贵族当中，像我这样毫无气场，也没有什么男性魅力的人不多；而我又没有仆人们那种野生的活力，好像混身有使不完的劲儿，嘴里有聊不完的笑话。也许我不是长得太复杂，只是长得太无趣了吧。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    这一年以来，本杰明改变了很多。除了上面说的那些，最大的改变莫过于，不知道什么时候开始，他开始时不时地重返伦敦。克莱德告诉我，自从少爷从伦敦的社交圈退出之后，不是在庄园待着，就是出国旅行，从来没有一刻想念伦敦。<br/>    但去年冬天，某一次老爷回来，在庄园举办了一个大型的晚宴。晚宴的第二天，本杰明突然提出要去一趟伦敦。<br/>    一开始，所有仆人都在传，少爷可能是看上了晚宴上的某位小姐，要追到伦敦去寻爱。<br/>    但听全程在他身边服侍的本杰明的贴身男仆特里说，他一如既往地在晚宴上喝闷酒，并没有和哪位小姐多交流。<br/>    我也十分好奇，忍不住在课间问过他几次。<br/>    “你对伦敦的怨念终于放下了？”<br/>    “我对伦敦并没有怨念。伦敦是一座很美的城市，我只是厌恶那里的某些人。”<br/>    “那那些人现在消失了吗？”<br/>    “并没有，不过我不是当年的小孩子了，我不在乎他们。”<br/>    “所以你打算重新融入伦敦的社交圈吗？”<br/>    “并没有这种打算。”<br/>    我们的对话就这样绕着圈，他对我的问题有问必答，但却什么实质上的解释也没有。每次我休假回伦敦，那些一有风吹草动就有耳语纷纷的社交圈，也并没有提起这号人物出现在伦敦的事。我依旧不知道他三不五时地去伦敦做什么。<br/>    直到有一次我回到伦敦，遇到了曾经的大学同学鲁道夫，他神秘兮兮地约我喝酒，然后告诉我说，他在伦敦遇到了传说中的那个男人，“你的雇主”。<br/>    在酒吧总是意兴阑珊的我，第一次打起了精神。<br/>    “在什么地方？”<br/>    “在一家私人诊所。”<br/>    “诊所？”是我完全没有预料到的答案。<br/>    “没错。”鲁道夫抿了一口杯中的威士忌，“我的姐夫是你的雇主母校的一个主任秘书，在他还是学生的时候见过他几次。前两天他在咖啡厅和朋友谈论基金业务的时候，看到了本杰明·佩恩急匆匆地走进了对面的诊所。”<br/>    “是个什么诊所？”<br/>    “不是什么有档次的地方，平时都是些平民百姓光顾。里面的主治医生也不是什么有名的专家，基本上儿科妇科内科什么都看一点。”<br/>    佩恩家族有世代合作的私人医生，都是久负盛名的名医，平时他有任何小病小痛，这些专家们随叫随到。我实在想不到他有什么必要专门跑到伦敦来找平民医生。<br/>    难道是无法让熟悉的人知道的难言之隐？<br/>    我被自己的想法惊吓到了，捂住了自己的嘴。难道是他那方面有问题？还是早年放浪形骸染下了不光彩的病？<br/>    不，肯定不会是后者，毕竟这一年以来，他面色红润，显而易见的日益强健，据我微不足道的知识，那些不光彩的病，都是有一些广为人知的症状的。<br/>    那果然还是，男人的那个方面有缺陷吗？<br/>    我不由得对他同情了起来。<br/>    我雇主家风华正茂的少爷，居然是个外强中干的绣花枕头。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    但他是怎么发现自己不行的呢？他并没有来往过密的贵族小姐，乡间也并没有可以寻花问柳的地方，我想起他经常找来庄园里帮佣的农家女孩当模特，在原野上画她们劳作的样子，难道是在这时候发现自己难言的疾病？<br/>    我坐在属于庄园一角分配给我的小房子里，思索着这个谈不上体面的问题。<br/>    此时，有人敲响了我的房门。<br/>    仿佛我的心思被上帝看穿一般，最经常成为本杰明模特的那个姑娘，给庄园送牛奶的辛迪站在了门前。这是个热情而质朴的好看姑娘，她带着浅绿色的帽子，帽子里是橘黄色丰盈的卷发，卷发包裹着一张红扑扑的长着可爱雀斑的脸。<br/>    “霍默先生，我想请您帮个忙。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    “这是我爷爷的遗物，”她掏出一本厚厚的笔记本，“但是他是用拉丁文写的，我看不懂。我好想知道最疼爱我的爷爷，在活着的时候都在想些什么，您能不能为我读一段呢，我真的太想他了。”<br/>    我接过这本笔记，笔记保存得特别完好，仿佛昨天还有人写过一般。这姑娘泪眼盈盈地望着我，我想不到拒绝的理由。<br/>    “好吧。”我请她在我的扶手椅上坐下，随便翻到了一页，这姑娘祖父的笔迹还挺眼熟。我看了一段，然后清了清嗓子，用英语朗读了出来。<br/>    “距离上一次见到纽尔已经大概过去了三个礼拜。我虽然十分惧怕那样的他，但莫名又十分想再次见到他。他身上好像燃烧着隐形的火焰，一旦靠近就会被灼伤，但我不得不承认，这让人痴迷。”<br/>    “我没想到竟然会发生这样的事，我无法解释我的动机，也无法理解纽尔的做法。但该死的我居然对这样的体验回味无穷，我对一个如此存在的人如此沉迷，甚至不知道这是我的病还是他的病了。”<br/>    “我发现我好像爱——”<br/>    等等，这个爱字的写法，眼熟到令我内心一惊。<br/>    这是我每天都在看的字迹。<br/>    看我愣在这里，辛迪突然慌乱了起来，作势要来抢走我手中的笔记本。我躲开她的手，四处翻了翻，结果在封底看到了几个小小的字母B·P。<br/>    Benjamin Payne。<br/>    这是本杰明的笔记本！<br/>    这个认知让我的大脑一时无法正常思考，太多信息瞬间涌入脑海。但最先冲入脑海的，是身为朋友，却粗暴地窥探了本杰明内心世界隐秘心事的道德谴责。一种愤怒的情绪涌上来，不知道是冲着自己还是冲着眼前这个瑟缩的年轻姑娘。<br/>    “这本笔记……不是你祖父的？”<br/>    “不是……”<br/>    “你从哪里得来的？”我是一个不会怒吼的人，但我猜我此刻的表情一定冷若冰霜，这把这姑娘吓出了眼泪。<br/>    “请您千万千万不要告诉佩恩少爷，我只是太爱他了。”辛迪动情地拿手绢抹着眼泪。“是我在他去河边提水洗调色板的时候从他的包里偷出来的。因为有一次我向他询问是否有心上人。他告诉我他有，但无论如何不告诉我名字。我想知道想得快发疯了，所以当我发现他会把日记本随身携带的时候，就决定偷出来看一看。没想到他用的是拉丁语写的，我就冒险过来请您看一看，哪怕能听到一点点字句也好。”<br/>    “你这是非常不道德的，爱并不能够成为藐视他的尊严，窥探他的隐私的借口。”<br/>    “我知道……”辛迪捂住脸痛哭起来，“但我无论如何向他示好，哪怕抛弃了一个女孩应该有的尊严，他都无动于衷。我知道我的身份，是永远不可能成为佩恩少爷的爱人的，但我真的好想知道他在想什么啊。纽尔，纽尔……为什么我从来没有听过这个怪异的名字，而且您刚才读的是他，而不是她吗？您确认一下，拉丁语男女的人称您没有弄错吗？”<br/>    天边缓缓有远雷逼近，我这才意识到，刚才在那种无意中窥探了好友内心的罪恶感之后，让人窒息的震惊和刺痛感是由什么带来的了。<br/>    这是……本杰明的日记。<br/>    他在大片大片地描述着，对一个男人的……迷恋。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>第二章节    睡莲池的水花 </p>
<p>    我来到庄园大厅的时候，被这前所未有的混乱震惊了。包括所有最下等的厨房马厩的女佣在内，整个庄园的人员都在来来回回。偶尔撞到一起，几乎人仰马翻，碰到了什么家具之后又被梅耶太太大声训斥，我似乎听到哪个角落里已经有人在啜泣了。沃尔特先生拿手帕擦着额头的汗，不停在走廊里穿梭，指导仆人们翻看不同的角落。<br/>    “在，在找什么东西吗？”我问了一声，但并没有人注意到我。<br/>    这时候，本杰明在走廊尽头出现了，从来都是笑容满面的他此刻神色慌张，四处冲撞。他没有穿外套，只穿着衬衫和马甲，快速地向路过的每一个人露出询问的眼神，看到每一个人都在摇头之后，表情变得更加焦灼不安。<br/>    “本杰明！”我高声喊了他一下，视线对上的瞬间，我突然心领神会。<br/>    “你们不会是在找这个吧？”我从随身的手提箱中翻出那本笔记。<br/>    那一刻本杰明的表情，上帝作证，也许直到我死的那一刻，都无法忘怀。<br/>    他好像胸前中了一箭的士兵，先是仿佛不敢相信一般地愣在了当场，瞪大的绿色眼睛好像突然从翡翠变成了廉价的萤石，所有的神色的瞬间消失。然后是痛苦，悔恨，愤怒，无数种我无法判断的可怕情绪迅速聚集。他变成了一个陌生人。<br/>    我好像一脚踏出了悬崖，开始下坠。<br/>    “啪！”梅耶太太从一侧冲出来，重重从我手中夺去那本笔记，回过头用最厌恶的眼神瞪了我一眼，然后小跑着把它送到本杰明手边。<br/>    “我很抱歉。但不，不是我……我是从……”我突然感觉自己成了整个庄园的众矢之的，所有人都用尖刀一般的眼神扎向我，我想解释，但内心好像有种撕裂般的感觉让我无法开口，眼前也眩晕起来。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    黄色的天花板，灰黑色的影子像幽灵一样地晃动。<br/>    我侧过头，本杰明趴在床边的桌子上，还穿着下午的衬衫，但显然睡着了。<br/>    我望了望四周，这不是我自己的房间，看这布置，也不是本杰明的卧房。大概是某个客房吧。<br/>    坐起身的瞬间，下午所有的事情涌入脑海。<br/>    虽然不是我的本意，但我伤害到本杰明了。<br/>    我真的是一个糟糕的老师，更是一个糟糕的朋友。<br/>    这样想着，我又回头看了看本杰明，他脑袋埋在手臂间，呼吸间发出痛苦的低鸣，我看到烛光里他姜黄色鬈发的发梢微微起伏。从没有这样一刻，我真切地感受到了这个不羁的贵族少爷的脆弱。<br/>    我伸出手，想要摸一下他的头，但在还没碰到的瞬间，他醒了。<br/>    他睁开眼睛，朦胧地看着我，揉了揉眼睛，又低着头坐着沉思了一秒，然后又抬头看着我。<br/>    我被他看得有些不安，开口说：<br/>    “对不起。但笔记本不是我拿的。”<br/>    “我知道。”他抬起两只手，把头发往后面撸了一把，好像下了很大的决心一样，“这个本子，我从来没有带到你眼前过。你甚至不知道它的存在，根本不可能会主动拿走。”<br/>    “我仍旧觉得抱歉，因为……我看了部分内容。”<br/>    “我也想到了。你……”他没有直视我的眼睛，只是死死盯着跳动的烛火，终于还是问了出来，“你看到了什么？所有吗？”<br/>    “不，我只看了大概半页。”我不知道该不该说出来，犹豫了一下，还是选择坦白，“看到了一个名字。”<br/>    “哪个？”<br/>    “纽尔。”<br/>    他陷入了沉默。虽然是沉默，但这沉默好像也有声音，轰轰地撞得人心口发疼，是那种教堂里低沉的苦涩的风琴声。<br/>    “我看到你很迷恋这个人，这就是全部了。我说的每一句都是事实，我发誓，当我意识到这是你的笔记的瞬间，就立刻停止了。而且对无意中窥探到你的秘密这一点，我感到非常痛苦。你完全有理由因此讨厌我，或者因为不信任而把我解雇，我都可以理解。”<br/>    我十分艰难地说出了这番话。本杰明缓缓地把视线和我对上，他有一万个理由对我发怒，但却露出了宽慰的表情，甚至可以称得上温柔。<br/>    “不是你的错，伊萨克。朋友之间本不该隐瞒太多，但这件事，我不告诉你，有我的苦衷。”<br/>    “我完全理解。”<br/>    同性之间的迷恋，虽然在伦敦的绅士之间不算什么稀奇事，但毕竟是不会宣之于口的隐秘情感。再怎么不惧怕丑闻的本杰明，也无法承载这样的沉重负担。<br/>    “不，你其实不太理解。”烛光在他眼里星星点点地闪烁着，“这件事太重要，但又太奇特，太微妙，我至今仍在寻找答案。我不告诉你，是没信心用正确的方式告诉你，同时不影响我们之间的情谊。”<br/>    “你可以对我放心，无论你喜好如何，这都改变不了你在我心中是一个高尚的人，一个会爱人的好人的事实。”我握住他放在腿上的手，“你绝对不会失去我的友情，如果我仍有幸可以拥有你的。”<br/>    他稍稍开心了起来，紧锁的眉头也松开了一点。<br/>    “辛迪来找过我了，她向我坦白，是她拿的。”<br/>    “请不要太过责怪她，她只是因为爱而犯糊涂了。”<br/>    “如果你也这么说的话。”他抬头笑了一下。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    那件事虽然惊心动魄，但好在最终还是没有打破庄园的宁静。梅耶太太后来单独找过我，她为不信任我忠诚的品质，并且粗鲁地对待我而诚挚道歉。我完全没有任何一丝记恨她。她只是太关心本杰明了，她对本杰明抱有母亲般的爱意，甚至超越一般母亲对孩子的保护欲。<br/>    然而，在宁静的日常中，我却无法不承认我望向本杰明的眼神，多了一丝复杂的情绪。<br/>    我知道强者是绝对不愿意被弱者同情的，所以我向来不曾把这种情绪表露出来。在这一年当中，虽然他没有主动说起，但我从周边的村民口中，断断续续听到过很多佩恩家族的往事。<br/>    他是一个身世悲惨的孩子。<br/>    现在庄园的老爷，本杰明名义上的父亲，是他的伯父。而他亲生的父亲，也是二十年前英国最优秀的外交大臣帕特里克·佩恩，在一次海难中不幸逝世。他的母亲西尔维娅，虽然被渔船救起，但在海洋中的漂泊使她大脑受损，失去了记忆，变得又聋又哑，智力仿佛儿童。他的伯父艾尔伯特·佩恩，在早年丧妻之后便不曾再娶，而是把本杰明过继到自己膝下，让他成为爵位的继承人。<br/>    佩恩夫人至今仍在世，据说美貌依旧，但长年关在庄园最深处的卧房当中从不出门，所有的衣食起居由梅耶太太专门雇佣的女仆团队照顾。就连本杰明，也只有在重大节日的时候能获准见她一次。据说每次见面都并不愉快。<br/>    我来此一年，不仅从没见到过佩恩夫人，连她的专属侍女都没有见到过。<br/>    周边的村民都十分畏惧佩恩老爷，却都很爱戴本杰明，因为他的仁慈和亲切。而知道佩恩家的往事的村里长老，以及家族一直有往来的一些品德高尚的贵族也十分照顾他。虽然他看起来顽劣，在伦敦风评不好，但所有看着他长大的人，都觉得他是最可爱的孩子，也是最可敬的继承人。佩恩老爷长年在国外，本杰明母亲又是如此境况，管家克莱德·沃尔特先生和劳拉·梅耶太太更是好像亲生父母一样地处处为他考虑。<br/>    有时候，我也不能免俗地想到，也许本杰明有这样不同于他人的性格和喜好，也是多舛的命运带来的必然吧。<br/>    但我又有什么资格同情他呢？<br/>    我甚至连自己的父母是谁都不知道。本杰明曾经有一次问起过，我最早的记忆是什么。我才发现，我的人生记忆形成得很晚，我记得我从一个高高的门槛爬出去，跌跌撞撞地往外走，后来迷路了，最后被某个强壮有力的臂膀一把抱起带回了那个门槛之内。而本杰明很早慧，他最早的记忆居然是一岁多还不会走路时，在地毯上爬行，摸索着陌生的世界。<br/>    他是一个多么聪明的人啊，又多么敏感，对这个世界充满了善意的探求。这样早慧而敏感的人，却在幼儿时期失去了至亲，又活活被从母爱的温香暖怀中抽离，独自面对这个世界强加的同情和期望。他的反叛无限合理的同时，他对人的善意更是珍贵。<br/>    而我，作为一个诗人，对这个世界的感情实在太过愚钝。我似乎不会爱人，过于快乐或者过于痛苦的回忆，都好像泡过水的水彩一般模模糊糊。对于抚养我长大的嬷嬷们，栽培我的斯旺克先生，我只有敬意和感激。对于身边出现过的朋友，我只有互相陪伴形成的如同习惯一样的感觉，一旦离开，不在身边，我也并不十分想念。也许唯一有一个例外。他是我大学时候的室友，名字叫做维克多。我不知道我对他特殊的怀念，是因为确实特别珍惜与他共处的时光，还是因为……他死了。<br/>    对，他在毕业前夕，一次独自写生练习的过程中，从船上落入睡莲池中溺毙。<br/>    当时的我站在人群当中，看着他变形的尸体从池中被打捞上来。许多姑娘都直接晕了过去，我就那样愣愣地看完了全过程。我记得我应该是难过的，但却奇异地并不觉得极度悲伤。甚至，那日余晖下，池塘里鲜红的一株株睡莲之间，金色的粼粼水波光彩夺目。<br/>    那日的美景，和我的冷漠，至今仍令我心惊。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>   笔记的事，本杰明原谅了我，但我可能惹怒了某个他的爱戴者。也许是某个年轻的女仆，或者男仆？我能感受到此人对我极大的恨意。最近我总在我偏居一隅的小房子里，发现一些陌生的“礼物”。<br/>    房屋外窗边的角落出现了好几次破碎的酒瓶，和抖落烟草的痕迹。我仿佛能看到那人在我入睡以后，徘徊在我窗前，苦闷地靠烟酒消解自己的仇恨的画面。但虽然出现了好几次，我却没有受到任何打扰或伤害，姑且认为他并不会采取什么实际行动，所以我也没有声张。但我还是和本杰明说了说这件事。<br/>    “也许是爱慕你的人呢。”本杰明的思路果然与我不同。<br/>    “我吗？”我十分惊讶，甚至笑出了声，“你是说，有一个会抽烟斗的，喝了酒会把酒瓶砸碎的女孩，因为暗恋而夜夜在我窗边徘徊？你如果去写罗曼史，一定是最糟糕的作家……”<br/>    “也未必是女孩，你知道……”<br/>    我瞠目结舌，甚至有点害怕他接下来说的话。<br/>    但他一如既往地不说人话。<br/>    “也许是少妇。你知道，村里有的是正处于如狼似虎年纪的寡妇们，他们最喜欢你这样安静斯文的男子。”<br/>    我语塞，但又忍不住笑出声。这个学生似乎过于喜欢捉弄自己的老师了。<br/>    我正在考虑是否在今夜应该把要布置给本杰明的阅读材料加倍的时候，他的贴身男仆特里带着一封拜见的名片走进了客厅。<br/>    “少爷，是库克博士。”<br/>    本杰明的神色一凛，对这个不速之客的到来既不意外，又有点紧张的样子。<br/>    “请他进来。”本杰明对特里点点头，然后回头有点为难地看着我，“伊萨克，抱歉，我有点事要和库克博士单独聊一下。”<br/>    “当然了，我这就走。”<br/>    我起身走出客厅的同时，刚好和进来的库克博士打了个照面。博士看起来五十岁上下，穿着并不华丽的黑色套装，看起来像是刚从某个午餐俱乐部出来。他手上拿着帽子，头顶的红发已经秃了不少。我朝他微微颔首，他也回敬了一个点头。他的目光十分独特，像某种在画册上才会出现的鸟类。明明是相当礼数周全的一个对视，却让我有一种被俯瞰了的感觉。 <br/>   原本应该上课的午后，却因为本杰明有客人而突然闲了下来。无所事事地我徘徊在走廊里，欣赏起挂在两边墙上的画作。<br/>    “这位博士，是佩恩家族的老朋友吗？我这一年倒是第一次见，本杰明也没有介绍我们两人认识。”我和在走廊里擦拭画框的特里闲聊了起来。<br/>    “不，我也是第一次见。”特里抬起手臂，拿肩膀擦了擦汗。突然，他像想起什么似的，凑过来和我说，“这个库克博士的名片上写着，医学博士，同时也是历史学家和私人侦探。我没受过多少教育，不过霍默先生，这几个身份有可能在同一个人身上共存吗？”<br/>    “也许吧，如果他是天才的话。你家少爷不也是一名剑术家，画家，现在又正在努力成为一名文学家。”<br/>    “天才的世界我不懂，不过这是第一次，少爷交待我，如果有一名叫做库克博士的人来访，无论何时都直接迎进来。以前，明明任何伦敦来的客人，都让我暂时告知少爷不在，等他有兴趣了再见的。”<br/>    “哦？是这么特殊的客人吗？”我对此十分吃惊，回想一下，好像确实如此。<br/>    本杰明非常在乎我的拉丁文学课程，从来没有因为客人来访而中断过。但今天，他毫不犹豫地把我请了出来，这……十分异常。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    但那位不速之客的来访，就好像探入灌木深处的一根竹竿，惊动了许多蛰伏的秘密。<br/>    回房午睡醒来的我，在我房间外的院子里，再次发现了可怕的“礼物”。<br/>    不再是之前曾出现过的酒瓶和烟草，而是一把匕首。这把匕首用手绢包裹着，藏在花盆的后面。如果不是某一丛玫瑰开得特别娇艳，让我想剪一丛放到卧室，我根本就不会找到它。<br/>    我是否错过了什么，难道正我处于什么危险之中吗？<br/>    这把刀藏在这里多久了，是针对我的吗？<br/>    我做了什么居然引来杀机吗？<br/>    我心惊肉跳地把这个利刃收好，放进我的手提箱，然后带着它来到了庄园，我觉得有必要请求我的雇主额外的帮助。<br/>    “什么？”本杰明被我的描述逼出了紧张的神色，“匕首？你带来了吗，给我看看。”<br/>    我把匕首连带着手绢一起递给他，看他眉头紧锁的样子，忍不住开了个玩笑缓解一下气氛，“这可不能是村里痴恋我的寡妇能留下的礼物了吧？”<br/>    本杰明似乎没听到我在说什么，而是翻转着匕首，仔细查看着上面的雕花和纹路。<br/>    “少爷，这匕首不是……”一旁的特里突然插话。<br/>    “闭嘴。”本杰明突然打断他，并且瞪了他一眼。<br/>    特里悻悻地闭上了嘴，有点畏缩地退到一旁。</p>
<p>    我第一次看到本杰明对特里用这样的态度说话，有点不可思议地看着他。<br/>    “伊萨克。”他突然双手握住我的肩膀，盯着我的眼睛说，“你相信我吗？”<br/>    “关于什么？”我被他的表现弄得摸不着头脑。<br/>    “关于一切。无论发生什么，你都会相信我吗？”<br/>    “我想是的吧……”<br/>    “好，那你先从分给你的院子里搬出来，住到庄园里的客房。我会找人专门照看你，你不会有任何事的。”<br/>    “唔……我不觉得我会出什么事，毕竟我也没惹什么祸不是吗？”<br/>    “你没有惹任何祸。但恶魔不会因为一个人善良无辜就放过他不是吗？”<br/>    “本杰明，我不太明白你在说什么。恶魔？我们的庄园，我们的村庄有恶魔吗？”<br/>    “你会明白的，我向你承诺。但不是现在，不是现在。”最后一句他喃喃地，仿佛是在对自己说。</p>
<p>    “本杰明，你现在的样子让我害怕。我以为我们是朋友，我对你没有任何秘密，但你现在在我眼里仿佛是一个巨大的谜团。”我看了看在一旁的特里，“你从来没有这样粗暴地对待过你的男仆，你认出了那个匕首对吗？这个威胁我的人，是你认识的人对吗？或许，我没猜错的话，你甚至知道他为什么要这样针对我？”<br/>    他看了一眼特里，特里脸色煞白，不敢插嘴。<br/>    “你先下去吧，把门带上。”他叹了一口气，语气软和下来，交待他的男仆离开。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    “对不起，伊萨克。”他诚恳地向我道歉，“你说得对，我不该回避你的疑问。”<br/>    他一妥协，我反而无所适从起来。<br/>    老实说，我并不觉得他会包庇伤害我的人。我此刻的愤怒，或许是对他身上的秘密长久以来的好奇，积攒成了一种压抑的冲动。我那么相信他的品格，他却在我面前隐藏了太多，这样不公平的关系，让我十分厌倦。<br/>    “你有什么想知道的，我尽可能会对你诚实。”<br/>    “我无意窥探你的隐私，”我心头涌出的疑问太多了，实在不知从何问起，“但我觉得你好像经历过，甚至可能正在经历某种困扰。我……如果有这个资格的话，只是想为你分担一些。我不会对任何事情有偏见，哪怕我没有任何能力帮你解决困扰，至少……至少我自认还算是一个好的倾听者。”<br/>    “你在关心我。”他抓住我的手，我才发现，说着刚才那番话的我自己，颤抖着双手不停整理着额前的头发。被他的手握住，我的声音才终于平静了下来。<br/>    “这不合时宜吗？”我有点没底气地问。<br/>    他的手很热，并且握得很用力，让我无法挣脱。<br/>    “是一个老师对学生的关心？还是一个朋友对朋友的关心？”<br/>    “也许都有，关心还要区分类型吗？”<br/>    “通常不用，但你知道我……爱着一个男人。即使这样，你这样也愿意关心我吗？不怕让我误会吗？不怕我提出什么糟糕的提议吗？你不害怕我吗？”<br/>    我无言以对，这样的问题应该是可以预料的。但我却从来没有思考过答案。<br/>    他松开我的手，低下头笑了一下，好像并不期待答案了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    “我记得我们第一次见面，你就对我说，希望我能从你这个人本身来认识你。这一年共处的时光并非虚幻，我也并非毫无洞察力的蠢货，我知道你是怎样的人，而且我自己选择去关心这样的你，这又和你爱男人还是女人，有什么关系呢？”<br/>    他重新抬起头，此刻他的表情似乎是被打动了，刚才属于成年人的苦涩无奈一扫而空，眼神脆弱温和，但释放出快乐的光芒，仿佛一个孩童。<br/>    “谢谢你，伊萨克。谢谢！”他在沙发上坐得直了些，“有什么想知道的，我全部告诉你。”<br/>    “首先，这个匕首是谁的？”<br/>    “这个匕首是我的，上面的雕花是我十二岁的时候设计的雕花，克莱德托城里最好的铁匠帮我打出来的。我非常珍爱，所以一直带在身边。”<br/>    “为什么会出现在我的房门外。”<br/>    “你记得去年有一次，我伯父回到庄园，并且举办了一个规模空前的晚宴吗？那晚之后，这把匕首就丢了，我一直都没有找到它。我怀疑是被……是被纽尔带走了。”<br/>    这个名字在此处猝不及防地出现，让我有点反应不过来。<br/>    “那个晚上他也在？”<br/>    “他不在正式受邀请的名单，但，是的，他也在。宴会结束之后，我和他……独处了一段时间。”<br/>    此处他的说法十分暧昧，让我无法不联想与恋人独处时候的本杰明，这样的联想让我有点恍惚。我几乎听到脑海中有一个声音在说，“别相信他，那不是真的。”<br/>    “因此，它出现在我房门外，是因为纽尔把它带回来了，并且放在我的门外吗？这是冲我来的吗？这个纽尔……我从来没见过他，他为什么对我有这样的恶意？”<br/>    “我不认为他对你有恶意，他只是……也许他只是不知道该放在哪儿。”<br/>    “他现在在哪儿？”<br/>    “不在这儿了。”<br/>    “如果他不在这儿了，你为什么要让我住到客房？不是说，他对我没有恶意吗？”<br/>    “我只是为了避免造成你的惊慌。我不想你受到任何伤害，身体和心灵都是。”<br/>    我耸耸肩，虽然沉重，但只能接受他的说法。<br/>    纽尔，这个荒谬的名字，突然让我产生了一丝寒意。<br/>    “等等。”他突然站起身，走到巨大的书桌后面，打开了一个上锁的抽屉，拿出了一本破旧的老册子。<br/>    “我有种感觉，你是不是觉得，我当年从退学，在伦敦闹事，毁掉前程，跟我对纽尔的感情有关？或者根本就是他的错？”<br/>    我吃惊地看着他，虽然没有回答，但是——他说的没错，我确实是这么推断的。<br/>    “千万，千万不要这么认为。”他一字一句地说，“纽尔是我的拯救者，并不是让我堕落的人。实际上，所谓的‘堕落’，只不过是我对那些恶劣圈子的一个远离罢了。我不告诉你，不是因为不信任，而是因为不想回忆。” <br/>    他翻开册子，这是一本画册，旁边密密麻麻地写了一些文字，文字旁边还记录了作画的时间。我看了看，大概都是十年多前年的样子。<br/>    “这是我公学时期的写生画册。”他介绍道，“你知道这是什么吗？”<br/>    “桦条？”我看着他手指指向的，一幅画中一根粗糙的木棍。<br/>    “是的。”他翻开更多的画，一边翻一边观察我的表情。<br/>    那都是些硬笔速写，几乎都是相似的场景，不过是不同的角度。画面中，总有一个或几个男孩被几个成年人押着，他们的手臂被抓住，上身被压倒到和腿构成90度的直角，下身的裤子被褪到脚踝。男孩们的臀部，甚至下体羞耻的器官都暴露在外。而在他身后，还有一个男子拿着一个粗粗的桦木条，正在抽打着他裸露的臀部。那些臀部伤痕累累，男孩的脸上混合着羞耻和痛苦，紧紧咬牙，满头大汗。而这个场景的四周，是密密麻麻围观的学生，他们小的看起来也就十岁出头，大的看起来几近成年，每个人都带着不同的表情，围观着这样的惩罚。<br/>    “这是……？”翻了几十张类似主题的画作之后，我感到生理性的不适，我抬头看看本杰明，他的脸上流露出厌恶的神色。<br/>    “这就是我们那个全英最好的公学，最‘引以为傲’的惩戒环节。每当有男孩犯错，并拒不认错，就会被公开鞭打，任何人只要乐意，都可以前往围观。”<br/>    “这太可怕了，虽然教会学校也有惩戒环节，但通常是在教堂里被修女要求公开忏悔。实在过于严重才会被打，不过也就是在惩戒室接受打手心。我从不知道贵族的公学居然会有如此无视人的尊严的活动。”<br/>    “是啊。而且，这样的惩戒，发展到后来，几乎成了一些权贵子弟欺负普通贵族的孩子的一种途径。有一些人，甚至把它当成一种带有色情意味的消遣。我有一个朋友，叫做亚瑟，他……他是我认识的第一个喜欢男孩的男孩。因为他在某个学期的每一个科目都拿了最好的成绩，他成为了我们当中一帮公爵子弟的眼中钉。他们联合起来说谎，说目睹亚瑟翻墙出学校逛妓院，说他所有的文章都是抄袭他们当中的另一个男孩，老师们因为惧怕他们父亲的权势，也对这样的谎言睁一只眼闭一只眼。于是，他就被当众处以了这样的惩戒。”<br/>    我深吸了一口气。如果是喜欢同性的孩子，这样的处境，仿佛一个处女被扒光了，然后被当众羞辱一样残忍吧。<br/>    “后来亚瑟怎么样了？”<br/>    “他死了。”<br/>    晚霞的霞光打进来，照在本杰明的脸上，他没有流泪，但那是我见过的最悲伤的平静。他一定花了很多年，才做到能够足够平静地讲述这件事。<br/>    “他用公学的长袍在树上打了个结，吊死于宿舍后面的森林，在他17岁生日的当天。”<br/>    我愣住了，两秒后，我站起身，走到他的身后，无言地把本杰明的头抱在怀中。<br/>    “我真的……很遗憾……”除此之外，我竟然想不出任何可以宽慰他的字眼。<br/>    他缓慢而深长地呼吸着，反手也抱住了我的背，把脸埋进了我的怀中。<br/>    他没有停止，而是继续讲述着，仿佛在说一个与自己无关的故事。<br/>    “那帮人的头目，是一个公爵的少爷，曾和我一同接受女王的接见。他亲吻着女王的手，表情纯洁得仿佛天使，那天我几乎在白金汉宫被恶心到昏厥。”<br/>    “后来，我和他进了同一个大学。大一结束的一次剑术比赛，校长威胁我，让我在决赛中故意输给那个人。因为这次剑术比赛的第一名，将会拥有和当时最负盛名的将军午餐的机会，而那之后的一切，都是为了让这个人进入朝局做好的准备。任何事情，都不能阻挡他成为英国政府和英国军队中流砥柱的道路，亚瑟的尊严和生命不行，我的尊严和前途更不行。我在决赛中战胜了他，然后拒绝了午餐，主动退学，直到最后离开了伦敦。”<br/>    当这一切源源本本被呈现在我面前的时候，事实比我想象的还要残酷。<br/>    “伊萨克，我痛恨我居然和这样的人是同一个阶级。天生的特权滋养出来的罪恶，太可怕了，它发生在阳光底下却永远不会被处罚。他们在大理石砌就的庄严课堂里教授我们道德，教授我们剑术光荣的对决，教授我们艺术的美好纯洁。而在课堂外，他们只要想，可以把任何生命踩进泥坑践踏。我说的还只是冰山一角，你不知道的罪恶还有很多，那些事是我更加无法原谅的。我痛恨这样的出身……”<br/>    本杰明温热的呼吸打在我的腹部，我感觉到一种从未有过的动摇感。<br/>    从来，在目睹残忍现实的时候，我都会体验到一种灵魂出窍般的疏离。在此之前，我印象最深的情感起伏，也就是那个睡莲池中的水花，把余晖荡漾出的一圈圈涟漪。<br/>    而此刻，我感受到悲伤清清楚楚地在我心口蔓延，好像那把匕首一样，把包裹着我心脏的外壳一层一层割开。直到割到组织，划开血脉，我感觉到那种汩汩流出的鲜艳的疼痛。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    第二天我在客房醒来。<br/>    应该与获悉了本杰明最大的秘密无关，但那天之后我大病了一场。生病期间，我被安排一直住在客房，而且是梅耶太太亲自照顾我。病中的我十分嗜睡，一入睡就被沉重的梦魇纠缠，我梦到穿着黑衣的男人们围住我，他们戴着公学圆圆的帽子，帽子下的脸模糊不清。每当我似乎马上要辨认出那些脸孔，就好像被吸入了一个黑洞，然后在大汗淋漓中醒来。<br/>    我和本杰明的授课也不得不暂停。<br/>    很长一段时间，我都没有再次见到本杰明。我被告知，他忙于和库克博士调查一件陈年往事，不停地在伦敦和庄园之间往返。我病得很重，每当他回来，来到床前看我的时候，我总是在昏睡中。<br/>    直到有一天，我因为口渴在半夜翻身下床，却因为手脚麻木而摔倒在地。<br/>    我一回头，在我的床底下发现了一个小小的黑色的影子。<br/>    我把它从床底掏出来，发现那是一只染血的布娃娃。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>第三章节  玫瑰，雨伞，冰和鸟巢</p>
<p>    “这恐怕是薇诺娜留在这儿的。”梅耶太太接过我递给她的，这个令人心惊胆战的小东西。</p>
<p>    如果不是上面有血迹，那本是一个十分寻常的人偶。</p>
<p>    “薇诺娜……我从来没有听说过这个名字。”我揉着有点发疼的脑袋，问道，“她的东西怎么会在这里？”</p>
<p>    “恐怕是少爷把她带来的。”梅耶太太叹了口气。</p>
<p>    “她是谁？”</p>
<p>    “她是一个十岁的小女孩，是少爷……收养的一个孩子。”</p>
<p>    这样的信息是我没有预料到的。</p>
<p>    “他从来没有和我提过这么一回事。”</p>
<p>    “是的，这个庄园里知道这个孩子的存在的，只有少爷和我两个人。实际上，除了薇诺娜，还有一个叫做托比的四岁的男孩。”</p>
<p>    可能是我皱着眉沉思的表情让她产生了联想，她快速地解释了一句。</p>
<p>    “霍默先生，你千万不要误会。他们不是少爷的私生子，少爷虽然不拘小节，但不会对姑娘做出不负责任的事。”</p>
<p>    “我没有那么想，梅耶太太。十年前他还只是个少年呢。”</p>
<p>    “他为了避免不必要的麻烦，一直托我秘密地照顾他们。我们把他们养在庄园外的一个隐秘的小房子里。他们之前从来没有来到过庄园里，我也不知道为什么少爷会带他们到这里来。”说着这番话的梅耶太太眉头紧锁，能看得出来，她的疑惑并不比我少。</p>
<p>    “但是……薇诺娜没出什么事吗？”我用手摩挲着娃娃上斑驳的血迹，这些血迹颜色新旧不一，赭色的印渍里，一些斑斑点点几乎已经泛黑。</p>
<p>    “我想她现在应该没事。要说没事……也不对。”梅耶太太的眼神柔和下来，她总是严肃地板着脸，但当谈到这个孩子的时候，嘴角不忍地颤抖着，“这是一个可怜的孩子，不知道在少爷遇到她之前，她经历了什么。她在我们不注意的时候，会自己伤害自己，拿可以够到的所有锋利的东西弄伤自己。为了不让我们发现，她总是会刺伤身体上最隐蔽的角落。我们问她为什么这么做，她说这样会让她忘记掉一些更可怕的东西。”</p>
<p>    一种奇异的感受出现在我体内，我好像在三十岁出头，慢慢长出了名为“同理心”的陌生情感。</p>
<p>    我想起那天余晖下，本杰明悲伤到极致的平静的脸，心口又一次发紧。</p>
<p>    梅耶太太在一旁担忧地看着我，为了使她安心，我尽量地对她笑笑。</p>
<p>    “虽然我能理解本杰明不想让别人见到这两个孩子的用意，但我很乐意见见他们。也许什么时候我病好一点了，可以在清醒时看看他们，他们一定是漂亮的小天使。”</p>
<p>    “他们确实是。”梅耶太太帮我整理了一下背后的枕头，“喝了水，您还是再睡一会儿吧。今天白天的时候医生说了，您已经退烧，您的身体正在渐渐康复。少爷明天也将再次回来，也许您会想见见他的。”</p>
<p>    本杰明果然在第二天回到了庄园，而且还带上了据说这段时间代替我，总是和他关门在书房讨论事情的库克博士。</p>
<p>    我听到特里如此跟我描述的时候，忍不住跟他确认了一下库克博士的全名。</p>
<p>    嗯，道恩·库克。</p>
<p>    我听到自己松了口气，然后苦笑着摇了摇头。会怀疑库克博士就是纽尔的我，简直愚蠢得近乎可笑了。</p>
<p>    我看着此时坐在餐桌对面，头发稀疏，下巴堆积在脖子上，正对着银光闪闪的餐具剔牙的库克博士，在内心向本杰明的审美道了个歉。</p>
<p>    “斯旺克教授确实是个值得尊敬的人。我在巴黎的一次历史学研讨会上和他相识，讨论了一个下午。他虽然观念有些古板，不够开放，但确实是个诚恳的研究者，你知道，毕竟这年头沽名钓誉之徒，名不副实之流充斥伦敦学术界，像他这样愿意事倍功半地去研究点什么的老头，反倒有点可爱了。”库克博士剔完牙，喝着饭后的美酒，聊起我们共同的旧相识。</p>
<p>    “我想他很愿意听到您这样直言的夸奖，他是我最尊重的老师。我是个孤儿，他对我的恩德，说是父亲也不为过。”</p>
<p>    “霍默先生，小威廉·斯旺克在艺术上平庸无比，老斯旺克能有您这样诗才广播的学生，他才不至于被气得提前退休。”</p>
<p>    “如果只有一首成名作，也能叫诗名远播的话。”我略有点惭愧地接受了他的奉承，举杯向他表示感谢。</p>
<p>    “听说您是在酩酊大醉中写出了那首旷世杰作，我有幸拜读了，心悦诚服。”库克博士两只手交叉撑在桌上，饶有兴趣地问我，“如果我有这样的经历，可能一辈子都放不下酒杯了。我会立刻变成一个住在出版社的酒鬼，天天灌醉自己，写完扔给编辑，第二天就听着金币进账的声音起床。毕竟如果能写出几本这样水平的诗集，就算是肝衰竭而英年早逝，也不可谓不是一件浪漫的事。”</p>
<p>    没等我回答，本杰明拿勺子敲敲酒杯，在桌子的一侧抗议起来。</p>
<p>    “伊萨克刚刚痊愈，我可不想听到这样的‘浪漫’。在帮助我成为文学大家之前，伊萨克得活得比我的老马乔治还健壮才行。”</p>
<p>    </p>
<p>    午餐结束，我和本杰明久违地面对面重新坐在了书房里我们最爱的扶手椅和沙发上，只不过今天还多了另一位相当有存在感的同伴。</p>
<p>    “我的病耽误了很久的课，但看到这期间你有如此好的同伴，我还是很为你高兴的，本杰明。”</p>
<p>    “实际上，他还在伦敦读书的时候，我们就已经是忘年之交了。我们在同一个击剑俱乐部相识，他是那一届新人里最优秀的一个，但也是最难缠的一个。”库克先生吐出一个烟圈，嘴角是有点嘲弄的微笑。</p>
<p>    本杰明歪着头，回忆了一秒，又回头看了我一眼，“库克博士当时，帮我调查了很多事情。”</p>
<p>    “是的，明明还是个学生，却很爱多管闲事。而且是以卵击石——这是小本杰明·佩恩的特色，和他击剑的时候喜欢冒险的风格一模一样。可惜当时我们的调查结果，没有能够把恶人送进监狱。”库克突然警觉地看了我一眼，又问本杰明，“我可以在这里聊此事吗？”</p>
<p>    本杰明和我对视了一秒，垂下眼皮，他点点头，“伊萨克知道那件事。”</p>
<p>    我微笑着朝库克投去一个温和的眼神，“原来您就是当时帮助年轻的本杰明的人。”</p>
<p>    “也谈不上帮助，只不过我因为兴趣使然在伦敦做一些侦探方面的业务，所以有一些微不足道的人脉，可以打听到一些本杰明作为大学生打听不到的东西。”</p>
<p>    “亚瑟的事情，所有现场证据都表明，他确实是自杀。那帮欺辱他的人，当晚各自都有非常完美的不在场证明。”本杰明沮丧地说。</p>
<p>    “但那并不代表，亚瑟的死不是他们造成的。”库克粗鲁地抖了抖雪茄，在烟灰缸里敲出哒哒的声响，“但遗憾的是，显然目前大英帝国的律法并没有一条可以制裁那些通过碾碎他人尊严而杀人的恶魔。”</p>
<p>   本杰明抬头和库克对上了视线，他们交换了一个凝重的眼神。</p>
<p>    “其实，”库克突然朝我这边转身，上半身向前趋了趋，“关于您，霍默先生，我也有一桩陈年往事，想要跟您请教一下。”</p>
<p>    “和我？”</p>
<p>    “对。”他又露出了，我第一次在走廊与他错身而过的时候，看到的那个鸟类一般的眼神。</p>
<p>    “您还记得您大学时候的室友，维克多·多诺万吗？那个溺死的年轻人？”</p>
<p>    我吃了一惊，怎么，难道维克多的死和亚瑟的死有关？</p>
<p>    “我当然记得，他一度是我最亲密的朋友。但他在毕业前夕出了意外，在他之后，我很长时间都没有足够亲密的朋友，这种孤独几乎持续到现在。”</p>
<p>    “您确定当时发生的事是意外吗？”</p>
<p>    “我不明白，您的意思是，他的溺亡有可能是人为造成的吗？”我的大脑混乱起来。</p>
<p>    “我无法确定。”他把雪茄在烟灰缸里摁熄，用右手抚摸着自己的额头，“当时我并没有亲自参与调查，我在警局的朋友告诉我，这个孩子是喝了过量的酒精后，在船上站立不稳而落入水中。醉酒中的他挣扎的时候被水下的植物缠住了四肢，所以无力自救而死亡。但我觉得很蹊跷的是……”</p>
<p>    一直没说话的本杰明插了一句嘴，“画画的人是不喝酒的。至少在画之前不会喝醉，颤抖的手会使我们的作画出现无法控制的偏差。”</p>
<p>    “也有一些性格狂放，画风前卫的艺术家会刻意在酒后作画，但据我所知……”</p>
<p>    “维克多不是那样的风格。”我接着说道。</p>
<p>    “没错。”库克慢慢地眨了一下眼睛，望着我，问道，“这件事已经过去多年，也已经定性为意外了，本来也没什么可调查的。但霍默先生，您作为他的朋友，难道没有什么好奇的疑点吗？”</p>
<p>    我喝了一口手中已经凉了的茶，难得地开启了回忆，“我们在他人生的最后几个月关系其实反而有些恶化，他似乎是陷入了爱情，我记忆中他经常不在。难得我们都在宿舍的时候，他也仿佛对我隐瞒了秘密似的，对我有些躲闪。早些年他去写生的时候，我会在一旁看书，我们经常互相陪伴。那天他难得邀我同行，但我从小有些怕水，不喜欢坐船，就拒绝了，之后我一直待在宿舍，直到被人通知前往现场……目睹了他的尸体被捞出。”</p>
<p>    “他平时热爱饮酒吗？”</p>
<p>    “据我所知并不热衷。”</p>
<p>    “嗯……”库克把身体陷进沙发，点燃了第二根雪茄。</p>
<p>    “我很遗憾你失去了曾经的好朋友，伊萨克。”本杰明走到我身边，把手放在我的肩膀上，“请不要怪库克博士旧事重提，让你想起令人不安的往事。我和他在亚瑟事件之后，对英国近三十年间校园里发生的非自然死亡或者自杀案例进行了一番整理和调查，目的是为了让大学的主理人，那些高贵的绅士看到到这样血淋淋的数据，大英帝国众多优秀的年轻人经常地因为这样那样不知名的恶意被抹杀，我们需要改变。”</p>
<p>    “不，我没有感觉被冒犯。你们做的一切……很有价值。”我把手放在他的手背，轻轻拍了拍。</p>
<p>    库克看了我们一眼，低着头重重地吸了一口烟，没有再说什么。</p>
<p>    “对了，”本杰明突然绕到我正面，蹲在我眼前对我说，“下周我伯父要回国，并且会邀请我们家族一向交好的亲友再次举办宴会。在那之前，我想把我最近几个月写的习作，精选几首编成我的处女作诗集，在晚宴之后向大家展示一下。如果大家都觉得不太差，下个月我想联系伦敦的出版社的朋友，看看有没有人能赏光帮我出版。伊萨克，幸好你病好了，这个星期你可能需要整天工作了。”</p>
<p>    我看着他突然恢复的好兴致，也笑着回答他，“为少爷的大作做嫁衣，荣幸之至。”</p>
<p>    选好最后一首作品，终于把本杰明·佩恩少爷的处女诗集完成的那天晚上，我们在书房熬到了凌晨四点。</p>
<p>    “呜哇……”本杰明像个孩子一样在他巨大的书桌后面摊开长长的四肢，脸上露出了痛苦又满足的微笑。这是我们一年来共同经历，共同思索的成果，有灵感迸发的时刻，有高声争论的往事，也有苦苦吟诵又反复推翻的悲壮，完成的这一刻，甚至只是从旁辅助的我都有些许感动。</p>
<p>    “你做得很不错，这会是让你骄傲的处女作的。”</p>
<p>    “我不知道，写作真的好痛苦……但，”他在书桌后往后一仰，躺倒在高大的椅子上闭目了几秒，又突然坐直，“但又有一种高潮一样的快乐，让人上瘾，我想我还会继续下去的。”</p>
<p>    “表达也是一种欲望，和其他欲望并无太大不同。”</p>
<p>    “哦……？”他突然压低眼睛，斜着脸看我，抿着嘴，脸上是抑制不住的微笑，“我很少听到我们霍默先生谈论欲望。我还以为您是一个神父一样禁欲的诗人呢。”</p>
<p>    看他露出那副表情，我就知道他又要揶揄我了。</p>
<p>    “和佩恩少爷这样想把全世界的快乐事都做一遍的人相比，我恐怕确实是欲望有限。”</p>
<p>    “哈哈哈，你就是没法停下讽刺我对吧？把我说成唐璜式的浪子，来反衬你这个书斋绅士的超凡脱俗。”</p>
<p>    “我可没见过哪位唐璜式的浪子，会收养命运悲惨的孩子。”</p>
<p>    原本笑容满面的本杰明表情突然僵住，他没想到我会突然提起这件事。</p>
<p>    “你……知道薇诺娜和托比的存在了？”</p>
<p>    “是的，梅耶太太告诉我了。不是你把孩子带到我房间的吗？他们还落下了一个玩具，我托付给梅耶太太了。”</p>
<p>    “啊……对，是我。”他摸了摸鼻子，仰头看着窗外的月色，“他们不太愿意见人，只愿意和我说话。因为我经常和他们提起你，所以你生病的时候，他们坚持要来看看你。”</p>
<p>    “你经常和他们提起我？”</p>
<p>    “嗯。”</p>
<p>    “但你从来没有跟我提过他们。”</p>
<p>    他叹了一口气，“对不起，他们的存在对大多数人来说都是一个秘密，这关乎到他们的出身，他们的过去。越多人知道，他们就越可能会受到伤害，所以我和梅耶太太把他们藏起来了。”</p>
<p>    我看着他柔和的侧脸，语气也缓和下来，“我可以理解。但就像我说的……如果你相信我，我可以和你分担一些。”</p>
<p>    你也不过是个坚强的孩子罢了，我不忍心看你一个人挣扎，我想和你站在一起。</p>
<p>    这句话我并没有说出口，但恐怕我凝视着他的眼神出卖了我，他的视线和我对上的那一瞬，我觉得他读懂了我的内心。</p>
<p>    “我不敢奢求太多。”他认真道，“要知道，在这样的夜里，你这样和我坐在一起，哪怕什么都不说，我也感觉到极大的幸福。”</p>
<p>    这句话使我心怦怦直跳，我读过四种语言的情诗，听过沙龙里的诗人对情妇最浪漫最痴缠的情话，但都没有像这句话一样，让我瞬间有种如鲠在喉的感动。我觉得我的脸有些发烫。</p>
<p>    “如果我想做的，不止安静地坐在你身边呢？”我看着房间黑暗的角落，轻轻地吐出这句话，“你还能……你还有心接受其他更多的吗？”</p>
<p>    内心那个被无数次压下去的名字又翻涌出来，像刀片一样地刮着我的喉咙，让我每说一个字都感觉疼痛，但我还是把这句话说完了。</p>
<p>    “你敢不敢，不要躲藏，不要隐瞒，你敢接受更多的我吗？”</p>
<p>    他站起身，绕过书桌，走到我的面前。</p>
<p>    我也站起来，凝视着他的眼睛。</p>
<p>    “我替你回答吧。”我听到自己的声音模糊而冷淡，“你不敢，也不能。因为你有深爱着的人，你有追寻的事业，有未竟的正义要去实现，有弱者需要保护，你的世界忙碌而多彩。而我只是一个安静，无趣，热情有限，见识有限，又独守着自己小小世界的乏味的同伴。我只是你生活中极小的一个部分，却自不量力地渴望着和你一起去对抗你所目睹的黑暗。你……不接受，我也可以理解。但我……十分遗憾。”</p>
<p>    “因为我恐怕，非常喜欢你。”</p>
<p>    我的叹息还没掉落地面的一霎那，眼前突然变暗，烛光被这个高大的身躯挡住。</p>
<p>    他宽厚胸膛里的心跳透过皮肤透过衣服传递到我的胸口，我才意识到，我几乎因为他突然的拥抱而窒息。</p>
<p>    “谁准你抢答自己的问题的？”他的头埋在我的后背，说话的温热气流喷在我的脖子上。</p>
<p>    “谁说你是我生活中极小的一个部分的？伊萨克？谁给你的这份傲慢敢下这样的判断？”</p>
<p>    “你分明……”他胸口起伏，深深叹出一口气，“你分明……”</p>
<p>    他没有再说下去，只是抱着我。</p>
<p>    那晚告别之前，我记得他留在我身后的叹息，沉重得好像装载了几千个故事。</p>
<p>    客厅从来没有点起过如此多的蜡烛，哪怕是壁炉后面经年累月不见光的角落的墙纸的印花，此刻也显得鲜艳了起来。</p>
<p>    我环顾一圈，总是空空荡荡的客厅，此刻充满了佩恩家族众多高贵的亲人和朋友。晚宴结束后，女士们端着香槟杯子端坐在沙发上，男士们三三两两地站在四周，每一个人脸上都是真诚期待的笑容。包括我这一年来只见过大概两次的佩恩老爷，他原本就比一般同龄的贵族老爷看起来更英俊更年轻，也许是因为自己年轻的继承人浪子回头，今夜的他看起来更加显得挺拔，英姿勃发。</p>
<p>    他们在等着今晚的主角。</p>
<p>    我不动声色深呼吸了一口，把手放在琴键上，然后侧过脸，和拿着诗稿的本杰明对上视线。</p>
<p>    他含笑朝我点了点头，我按下第一个音符。</p>
<p>    乐曲流淌出来，几个节拍之后，我听见本杰明的声音相伴而来。他平时的声音很有些高亢，但此刻他压低了嗓音，用深沉温柔的声音开始朗读一首情诗。当他平静下来说话的时候，他的声音里会带有一种细微的颗粒，好像靠近壁画的时候看到的那种稀释了色彩的颗粒。他诗歌里浓烈的情感也被表现得像春夜的风一般，醉人但不带攻击性，毛茸茸地抚过耳朵然后探入内心。</p>
<p>    “晨雾升起 月光褪去”</p>
<p>    “你隐身在青白天光的某处”</p>
<p>    “无人可见 唯有我紧闭的双眼中”</p>
<p>    “你纤毫毕现”</p>
<p>    最后两句诗落下，我即兴弹出一组渐弱的和弦，琴声和他的声音的余波一起消散。</p>
<p>    我回过头，大家仍在屏息，有几位女士拿着手帕的手捂住胸口，男士们露出沉静的笑脸，听到最后一个音符落下，向本杰明微微举起酒杯颔首，无言地表达了欣赏。</p>
<p>    本杰明笑着挑了挑眉，又略微地歪了下脑袋，他环顾了一圈，视线再次落在我身上。然后他重重的点了下头，我的手在低音区也随之重重的敲响。</p>
<p>    这是一首黑暗，沉重的奏鸣曲中最狂放的片段，每次我弹完都会有一种虚脱感，但搭配本杰明接下来的这首诗仿佛天作之合。这是一首愤怒的长叙事诗，和前一首纯抒情的诗歌不同，这首更像是残忍的社会小说被诗化之后的产物。这些年英国的文学界开始兴起这样的风潮，我也曾经尝试写过，但因为对苦难缺乏足够的敏感，作品总是很不成样子。但本杰明这一首作品极好，这首诗的名字叫做《玫瑰，雨伞，冰和鸟巢》，虽然有一个田园牧歌一样明快动人的标题，内容却是在控诉不平等的人世间那些肮脏的交易和无情的践踏。他时而低沉讲述，时而高亢抒情，我偶尔抬头，看到满座高朋的脸色时阴时晴。</p>
<p>    这首诗的内容，真实得几近冒犯。哪怕是爱他的人，也被他的愤怒灼伤了。</p>
<p>    本杰明朗诵到无我的时候，开始在大厅踱步，走向贵族们的包围圈，渐渐只留给我一个背影。</p>
<p>    他愤怒的正面迎向人群，高大的身躯十分有压迫性，但他的后脑勺很圆，看起来几乎像个孩子。他用愤怒拷问着自己同阶级的亲友，却把温柔脆弱的背影留给我，我闭上眼睛，感受那股燃烧的气体在体内流动。挥动双臂，我弹出最后一组音符。</p>
<p>    他的诗歌戛然而止。</p>
<p>    客人们静止了一秒，然后客厅里响起了掌声。</p>
<p>    他回过头看着我，满脸通红，绿色的眼睛放射出无限的热情和天才的光芒，我甚至看到盈动的泪光。这首诗我听了无数遍，但这一次，比任何时候都要直击人心。</p>
<p>    我站起身，走到他身边和他并排。</p>
<p>    “各位，以上，献给我敬爱的伊萨克·霍默先生。他是我的老师，我最珍爱的朋友，拯救我的天使。”</p>
<p>    我无言地笑着，他握住我的手，举起来带着我向大家略微地鞠了一躬，仿佛一个小小的谢幕。</p>
<p>   这个美好的夜晚还未结束，佩恩老爷被亲友们包围，热烈地谈论着国外的战事，国内的动荡，当然更多的，是倾听众人对他选定的继承人的赞美。喜好文学，会在夜宴上朗诵助兴的贵族少爷有很多，但以往那些旖旎的陈词滥调，与今夜本杰明的作品相比，好像海市蜃楼一般虚妄。我相信许多人的内心，是真实地被撼动了。</p>
<p>    但果然还是不太习惯这样的场合，在某一个时刻，我静静地退出了大厅。</p>
<p>    夜还未深，今夜没有月亮，但星光很美。</p>
<p>    穿过后门，走出庄园，当我踏在松软的泥土上的时候，才发现我手上还端着半杯香槟。</p>
<p>    在星空下的原野，一边喝着香槟一边散步，也算不辜负这个诗意的夜了吧。</p>
<p>    “伊萨克！”</p>
<p>    身后突然传来脚步声，是本杰明的声音。</p>
<p>    “我的大诗人，这是属于你的夜晚，你怎么提前离场了？”</p>
<p>    他加快了几步，走到我身边，和我并肩散起步来。</p>
<p>    “演员才需要观众，诗人不需要。诗人需要的是独处……”他笑着回答我。</p>
<p>    “那我就不打扰了。”我假装作势要返回，却被他拉住袖子。他甜蜜地笑着，看得出来，他似乎已经喝了许多，很有些醉意了。</p>
<p>    “诗人需要的是独处，或者星空下的爱人。”</p>
<p>    “我不十分确定……”我笑着靠近他，脚步有些虚浮，我想我大概也是醉了，“不十分确定这片星空下有你的爱人。”</p>
<p>    他抱住我，他的脸在我耳边厮磨，然后轻轻地说，“那你核对一下，我在寻找的是一个叫做伊萨克·霍默的男子，帮我确定一下我有没有找对？”</p>
<p>    “确定不是另一个名字？”</p>
<p>    “我曾以为是，但……”他摸索着接过我手中的香槟一饮而尽，然后把酒杯抛在一边，在他的吻落下之前，我似乎听见……</p>
<p>    “从始至终，好像都是伊萨克·霍默。不要说你是我生命中极小的一部分……你分明就是全部了……”</p>
<p>    突然，星光消散，黑暗吞噬了我。</p>
<p>    本杰明在我耳边温柔的话语也突然消散。我眨眨眼，抬头看，是压抑的雕花天花板，没有星空，没有月光，只有跳动的影子。</p>
<p>    “呼……呼……呼……”</p>
<p>    疯狂的喘息声来自于我自己，我缓缓低头，看见自己疯狂颤抖的双手中正紧紧握着一把匕首。</p>
<p>    匕首上半干的血迹反射出黑亮的光泽。我站在床前，床上仰卧着一具男性尸体，尸体胸口巨大的刀口像恶魔的眼睛一样凝视着我。</p>
<p>    “咚——”我的手指并没有知觉，但这闷闷的声音大概是匕首滑落掉在地毯上的声音。</p>
<p>    我一步步挪近，尸体的全貌展现在我眼前。</p>
<p>    修长的穿着西裤的双腿僵直在床上，被鲜血完全洇湿的衬衫，乱做一团的领结，惨白泛青的面孔，瞪大的死绿色双眸，姜黄色的头发。</p>
<p>    我深吸一口气，倒退了三步，撞到了身后的椅子。</p>
<p>    回过头，我突然和镜子打了个照面。</p>
<p>    镜子里的那个人是谁？</p>
<p>    他满脸血污，衬衫凌乱不堪，被头发遮住了一半眼睛。他的眼神里是恐惧吗？好像，好像不是。</p>
<p>    我走近镜子，轻轻触碰了镜子里那张脸。</p>
<p>    他在笑，不知为何。那张被称为伊萨克·霍默的脸居然在笑。</p>
<p>    “不要害怕，我们做了件好事。”</p>
<p>    我听到耳朵里响起陌生的声音。</p>
<p>    好像也不是那么陌生，但他的声音轻浮，无所事事，仿佛刚刚逮住并淹死了一只老鼠。</p>
<p>    我对着镜子整理了一下自己，然后立在原地等呼吸平复下来。</p>
<p>    得去找他，我心里只有一个念头。我要去找他。</p>
<p>    我摸出门，举着蜡烛来到了走廊。深夜的走廊空空如也，两侧挂着的佩恩家族历代的油画肖像盯着我，仿佛一个个都即将跃出画框掐住我的脖子。我颤抖着敲开了尽头的房门。</p>
<p>    本杰明穿着睡衣出现在眼前，看到他的瞬间，我浑身的肌肉终于好像恢复了知觉，一直紧绷带来的酸痛让我几乎无法站立。</p>
<p>    他似乎被我满脸血迹的狼狈吓坏了，在我几乎要倒下的瞬间，他扶住我，把我圈在怀里。</p>
<p>    他瞪着眼睛，惊慌地扫视我的脸。我有好多话想说，但喉咙仿佛被梗住一般，发不出声音。</p>
<p>    “薇……薇诺娜？”他用手抚开我额头被汗水和血水纠缠在一起的头发，颤抖着发问。</p>
<p>    我轻微地摇了摇头。</p>
<p>    “……托比？”</p>
<p>    我依旧沉默。</p>
<p>    “纽尔？！”</p>
<p>    我直视着他的眼睛，然后，一点，一点地看着他的眉头紧皱，看着他双眼开始湿润，悲伤像晕开的油彩一样把他温柔的脸完全浸透。</p>
<p>    “……伊萨克？”</p>
<p>    说出这个名字的瞬间，他的眼泪滚落下来。</p>
<p>    这是我第一次看见本杰明哭泣。哪怕那天夕阳中，讲述最放不下的过往回忆时，他都隐忍不发的紧紧抿着嘴。而此刻，他拿右手捂住眼睛，无声地痛哭起来。</p>
<p>    我环抱住他的脖子，沙哑的嗓子终于可以发出声音。</p>
<p>    “对不起，对不起，对不起。”</p>
<p>    “本杰明，我恐怕……杀了你的伯父。”</p>
<p>    </p>
<p>    库克博士举着蜡烛走在前面，本杰明牵着我的手，跟着他紧随其后。</p>
<p>    我们重新回到了那个可怕的房间。</p>
<p>    佩恩老爷的尸体原模原样地仰卧在床上，整个房间弥漫着令人作呕的血腥味。</p>
<p>    库克博士迅速查看了一遍现场，又戴上手套捡起被我掉落的匕首，站在我原本站过的位置比划了一下角度，然后快步地走到我们身边，脸色阴沉地对我说：</p>
<p>    “恐怕没有错，是你做的。”</p>
<p>    “库克，你明明知道不是他。”本杰明握着我的左手抓得更紧了些，甚至让我有些吃痛。</p>
<p>    库克博士重重的地撸了一把他的红发，焦急地在原地走动了几步，愤愤地说，</p>
<p>     “我知道，但我不是法官。我甚至没法拿还没被认可的所谓研究成果，去说服陪审团。在他们看来，这不是科学，这是神秘学，我们的假说会被斥为笑话！甚至没有一个律师，会为他辩护！”</p>
<p>    “对不起？”我用询问的眼神请求他向我解释一下这番话。</p>
<p>    “抱歉——霍默先生。我必须这么做，待会儿再跟您解释一切。”库克博士突然走到我的面前，把我凌乱的衬衫一把撕开，我的上身瞬间裸露在微凉的空气里，我瑟缩了一下，怀疑地看着他。</p>
<p>    “您过来，”他领着我，把我带到床边，让我和尸体并排躺在一起，然后比划了一下，又拉我起来，把被子弄乱。</p>
<p>    然后他掏出一小管液体，在房间里找到了一个空杯子，把液体在里面，摇晃在杯壁上，放在了床边的柜子上。</p>
<p>    “这是一步险棋，但我们不得不这么做。我们要和大英腐朽的贵族制度和法律体系赌一把，伊萨克……”本杰明像从前一样，握住我的肩膀，他温暖的手温格外清晰，他看着我的眼睛，第二次问了我那个问题：</p>
<p>    “你相信我吗，伊萨克？”</p>
<p>    “是的，我信。”</p>
<p>    我不明白为什么他好像在帮助我这个谋杀了他的至亲的嫌犯，但直觉告诉我，他在保护我。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>第四章节  恋人的告别</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    恰逢宴会之夜，有头有脸的佩恩家族的亲友昨夜几乎尽数留宿在庄园。警方到来之后，所有人都被要求留在自己的客房，未经批准不能擅自离开。其中，家族中最位高权重的是佩恩老爷的舅舅，贝尔福德伯爵，年近七十的他是一个硬朗，严肃但脾气相当大的老人。<br/>    正如库克和本杰明所预料的一样，在我把那套说辞告知探长之后，原本的刑侦程序突然中止，大多数边缘的警探都被遣散。取而代之的，是由家族核心成员和警方高级官员组成的秘密会议，贝尔福德老爷和本杰明是这次会议的主持人。而我作为投案自首的当事人，也被要求参加了这次会议。<br/>    “一派胡言。”伯爵吐出一口烟圈，烟雾中他皱着眉冷冷地表态，他甚至没有看刚刚陈述完一切的我和法斯探长一眼，“杀人者把自己包装成受害人，还污蔑一个高贵的绅士试图强暴男子，我真为你感到羞耻。哪怕是女子也不敢如此胡编乱造。”<br/>    “我说的是事实。”<br/>    “文人的无耻我见得不少了，但没想到有生之年还能见到如此毫无底线的污蔑。”<br/>    库克按住本杰明的肩膀，示意他不要插嘴。<br/>    “老爷。”法斯探长有点犹豫地说道，“但霍默先生真的完全没有动机谋杀佩恩老爷，他杀了老爷会失去雇主，失去高额薪水的工作，失去目前拥有的所有朋友，对他来说毫无益处。”<br/>    “谁知道这些低贱的小人内心在想什么，他也许只是自己有邪恶的偏好和迷恋，而去引诱艾尔伯特，想成为依附贵族的玩偶，过上无忧的一生，结果却被谴责被拒绝，恼羞成怒而杀人。在我看来这样的可能性更大。”<br/>    法斯探长欲言又止地翻动着笔记本，观察着在座的贵族绅士们的脸色。<br/>    库克这时候说话了。<br/>    “我尊敬的老爷，无意冒犯，但您似乎对您的外甥，刚过世的佩恩老爷不是那么了解。”<br/>    伯爵睨着眼看了一眼他，鼻子下雪白的胡子抖动了一下，“怎么说？”<br/>    “我对霍默先生是否有特殊的取向不太清楚，但佩恩老爷丧妻以来，多少淑女想要成为伯爵夫人，但他始终独身。甚至过继本杰明少爷来继承爵位，也没有再娶再育的打算，您不觉得奇怪吗？”<br/>    “哼，你在暗示什么？”<br/>    “对不起，我是个粗人。就不暗示了。”库克站起身，绕着会议圆桌走动起来，一边走动一边说，“我在伦敦也做一些侦探相关的事务，所以对伦敦各种各样藏污纳垢的消遣场合也有一些了解。各位绅士老爷们知道拜尔斯公园吗？”<br/>    大家纷纷摇头。<br/>    “可见各位都是正直的体面人。”库克和本杰明对视了一眼，对大家的反应评论了一句，嘴上虽然是奉承，但嘴角的笑堪称讥讽，“这是有特殊爱好的贵族老爷们付费购买年轻漂亮的男性的性服务的秘密基地，只要几个英镑，几张纸条的传递，在公园的某个角落，或者室内的某个走廊，就能完成一次你情我愿的交易。但是这些贵族老爷们通常都有家室，对这些漂亮的提供服务的孩子并无情感。我曾经协助参与过一个漂亮的男孩的谋杀案，有数位贵族老爷少爷都在案件前的那几天接触过他，但没有一人愿意出面作证，最后那个案件不了了之。”<br/>    “所以你夸夸其谈这么久，和这次的事件有什么关系！”<br/>    “也没什么太大的关系，只不过有一次我去现场取证的时候，在交易经常发生的某个走廊，捡到了一个小小的纽扣。纽扣上的家族徽章让我觉得有些眼熟，后来我想起来似乎是在某个剑术俱乐部的同僚身上见到过……”<br/>    “我和库克就是在剑术俱乐部认识的。”本杰明默默插了一句话，“但那颗纽扣不是我的。”<br/>    “是的，因为我捡到的时候，本杰明早已离开了伦敦，并且数年没有踏足过了。”<br/>    “而且……”<br/>    “而且据我所知，”库克给了本杰明一个眼神，坚持要由自己来说完，“据我所知，佩恩家仆人们身上的纽扣虽然也有家徽但都是木制的或者铁制的，旁系的少爷们顶多也都是银制的。而我捡到的那颗，是金制的。这样材质的纽扣，只有佩恩老爷和佩恩少爷有。”<br/>    会议室内的气氛突然有些冷，我看着几位贵族老爷，他们一言不发，但听到这样的推论，表情并没有想象中的惊讶。<br/>    “这种微弱的证据，就想给几百年荣耀的佩恩家族泼脏水，也确实牵强了一点吧。”另一位佩恩家的近亲也忍不住加入讨论。<br/>    “当然，当然。这甚至只是个线索，谈不上证据。在那之后我拜访了一家在那些有相同喜好的绅士群体中口碑很好的诊所，用特殊的方法获得了一些佩恩老爷在那里配药的记录。其中有一种药，是可以迷晕成年人的非法药剂，这种药剂，和今天早晨警方在老爷房间的酒杯里检测出的一模一样。幸好霍默先生警觉，没有饮下。另外的一些药，为了逝者的体面，我就不公开说了。我不是真正的警官，自然没有什么坚实的证据，只是有一些不成熟的猜测而已。但法斯探长那里，大概有一些和佩恩老爷有关的记录，能说明些问题吧。”库克刚好踱到法斯探长身边，把手放在他的肩膀上，这让探长浑身一颤。<br/>    他拍拍探长的肩膀，叼着烟走开，又加了一句，“如果那些记录没有被奉命销毁的话。”<br/>    探长有点不安地面对着所有人投向他的视线，然后又有点为难地看了我一眼。<br/>    我突然明白了他为什么一开始就相信了库克为我编造的经过，因为，恐怕他不是第一次面对这样的案情。<br/>    此时贝尔福德老爷站起身，他用烟斗指着库克，命令他，“无论你知道什么，今天就在这里说，你们这样遮遮掩掩，是对死去的艾尔伯特更大的不敬。但是，上帝看着，你最好给我说实话。”<br/>    法斯探长掏出手绢擦了一下额头的汗，寻找着最合适的措辞。<br/>    “是这样的，确实有过那么几次，佩恩老爷和他临时的伴侣因为一些暴力的纠纷，而引起过我们一些临时的出警，因为关系到老爷的体面，我从来没有指派过不懂事的年轻人出面，每次都是我本人到现场处理的。因为老爷……老爷在和那些年轻人相处的时候，有一些稍显暴戾的喜好，会导致他们受一些伤，大多数年轻人因为报酬而息事宁人，但也有个别性格要强的会反击，有那么两次甚至弄伤了佩恩老爷，所以这次涉及到霍默先生的情况，恐怕是之前类似事件的升级。霍默先生比之前的那些孩子都要年长，并且也许并不自愿，而佩恩老爷也毕竟年纪渐长，体力上并不占优，所以在争执中发生了这样的悲剧。”<br/>    “哼！”库克评论道，“法斯探长可以把性暴力虐待和为了自卫的反击说得如此有涵养，这文学素养恐怕连霍默先生都望尘莫及。”<br/>    “你说的这些，有卷宗记录吗？”伯爵盯着探长，厉声追问。<br/>    “我全都已经交给佩恩老爷了，任何副本都没有留下。”<br/>    “你说的都是实话？”<br/>    “上帝作证，我不敢在您面前说谎。”<br/>    “本杰明，你怎么看？”伯爵一发问，众人才好像终于想起下一任的佩恩老爷一样，纷纷望向本杰明的方向。<br/>    “我不知道应该怎么看。”他平静地耸耸肩，“我和各位不一样，不是今天才得知这些事情的。因为和库克博士的友谊，我参与了很多他的调查，所以早就了解了我从小视作亲生父亲的伯父的为人。当初的我当然十分震惊，但出于养育之恩，我并没有声张。但这回他甚至试图伤害我的老师，霍默先生是把我从泥泞般的沉沦中拯救出来的人。我以我的声誉保证，他绝不可能故意谋杀任何一个人。我建议这件事就走司法程序解决，让法律给我们一个答案。”<br/>    “本杰明，你的想法太过幼稚。这个案件一旦公开审理，对双方都没有好处。”另一位伯爵此时也忍不住劝说起来，“霍默先生如果真的因为正当防卫而被无罪释放，那你就是犯下试图强奸男性的恶行贵族的继承人，从此以后，所有体面的家族都会和你们划清界限，佩恩家族可能从此就倒了。我们这些人也跟着遭殃。而即便是被无罪释放的霍默先生，也会在余生一直被指指点点。”<br/>    “所以各位……”法斯探长终于找到合适的时机提出他的建议，“今天之所以我强烈建议让霍默先生也参与这场讨论，就是因为我处理过此类事件，想提出一个两全的私了方法，给大家参考一下。”<br/>    “霍华德博士，您是佩恩老爷的私人医生，可以的话，能不能开具一份老爷因为昨夜饮酒过度，心脏功能异常而半夜骤停的报告？而霍默先生，则可以由我们为您改名换姓，重新制造一个身份，送您出国，只要您愿意保守和佩恩家相关的所有秘密，可以让佩恩家族在美国，或者印度给您谋一份好差事。我相信，以佩恩家的实力，您绝对可以富足美满地度过余生。”<br/>    “你是说让我被驱逐出境，然后在佩恩家的监视之下度过一生吗？”<br/>    “这恐怕比鱼死网破要好一些，您是聪明人，而且您和佩恩少爷也是好朋友，恐怕也不愿因为这个悲剧，让少爷的整个家族败落吧？”<br/>    “……”本杰明此时忍不住想说一句什么，库克瞪了他一眼，但幸好似乎没人留意到他。因为贝尔福德公爵的表情似乎更差。<br/>    “从什么时候开始我们要和这种低贱的平民这样讨价还价了。亲手杀死了国家的栋梁，高贵的绅士，居然还可以脱罪远渡重洋度过一生，凭什么？”他用手中的手杖重重地击打着地板，从桌子的另一边冲我吼叫，“就算当着你的面，我也不忌惮告诉你，你就算不被处以绞刑，也注定要在监狱过一辈子了！你不是喜欢控告男人强奸你吗？监狱里这样的野兽可不少，你最好乖乖认罪并且闭紧你的嘴，不然我一定会让你的狱友给你一个‘惊喜’。”<br/>    本杰明刷地站起身，他担心地看了我一眼。以往的我真的很畏惧这样剑拔弩张的场景，但他投来的眼神让我莫名安定下来，我举起两个手掌向下压了压，示意他冷静。<br/>    “所以，我以一个受害者的身份，出席这次会议，是为了听各位老爷们给我量刑对吗？”我看了一眼法斯探长，“所以我是否还得为这种邀请我出面，当着我的面直接践踏我的这种‘尊重’道谢？或许各位老爷讨论好了，决定了量刑的结果再通知我，是不是更可行呢？”<br/>    “自从你把匕首插进一个比你伟大得多的人的胸口，你就已经没资格决定自己的命运了。”公爵冷笑着说。<br/>    “伟大？”此时一个陌生的女声突然在门口响起。<br/>    众人纷纷回头，看清来人之后陷入了极度的惊愕。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    “艾尔伯特·佩恩是我见过的，最接近恶魔的人，如果你把伟大这个词放在他身上，那你也是地狱里最可耻的垃圾。”<br/>    “母亲……”本杰明缓缓起身，他的这一声呼喊让在座的所有人如梦初醒。<br/>    佩恩夫人由梅耶太太搀扶着，因为久不见天日，她的皮肤白皙得仿佛不像真人，她的金发一丝不乱地挽在脑后，面颊苍白，表情坚毅冰冷，被本杰明呼唤了一声，她的表情才稍稍融化，露出了一丝温和的人性。她示意本杰明安静，然后缓缓走了进来。<br/>    步入会议室的中心，她坐在了贝尔福德伯爵对面。<br/>    “罗纳德舅舅，我们也快二十年没见了吧。”<br/>    “西尔维娅，你不是……”<br/>    “我会解释的。”西尔维娅夫人手中抱着一沓东西，里面有很多信件，记事本，画册，还有些貌似是公文，他们虽然泛黄，但被保存得很好。<br/>    “罗纳德舅舅，四十年前您刚上任的时候，建立了一个慈善基金，基金会旗下的产业里，最早的是一个收容孤儿的福利院，一直是艾尔伯特帮您在打理，大概二十年前被政府接手了。您应该还记得吧。”<br/>    “我记得。”<br/>    “您创办那个福利院的初衷是什么？”<br/>    “当然是帮助那些贫穷的，走投无路的孩子。”<br/>    “是啊，您想要救助他们，为什么却在创立了以后，再也没有造访过那里一次？”<br/>    “我的事务繁忙，怎么可能照顾到我每一个产业里的每一个细节？”<br/>    “是啊，您只要出钱，就是最伟大的善意了，哪怕把无辜的天使般的孩子，交到一个恶魔手中。”<br/>    “你到底在说什么？”<br/>    西尔维娅夫人示意梅耶太太把一沓信交给公爵。<br/>    “这是你亲爱的外甥艾尔伯特写给帕特里克的私人信件。帕特里克意外离世之后，劳拉在整理他的遗物时发现的，她没有交给任何人，直接给了我。”<br/>    公爵眯着眼睛翻看了几页，表情变了。<br/>    “在这些信件里，他向他的兄长吹嘘自己如何在福利院里……挑选，玩弄，虐待那些可怜的小孩，他甚至邀请帕特里克参加他和其他一些人的淫秽邪恶的游戏，为了诱惑帕特里克，他还让那些孩子们摆出不雅的姿势，画下他们裸体的小像，附在信中寄给他。帕特里克在回信中似乎是严辞斥责了他，并警告要告发他，这让他勃然大怒，很长一段时间和我们断交。”<br/>    “帕特里克为了劝阻他，亲自去到福利院，确认他所说的一切是否真实发生。然后又搜到了这些东西。”西尔维娅夫人把一些公文，笔记推到会议桌上，让众人传阅。<br/>    “这些公文里，是艾尔伯特主管福利院的那几年，收容的孩子的名单，年龄，来源，以及去向。你们如果仔细看就会发现，有那么多的孩子病死，病死率高于全世界任何一个其他福利院。而另一些孩子去向不明。据我所知，被收养的孩子都会有明确的收养家庭追踪记录，那那些去向不明的孩子，可能是被当成……‘礼物’，送给了艾尔伯特的朋友。这本笔记是当时负责的修女私底下写的和孩子们的对话。这名修女一直在试图帮助孩子们，但她自己也面临威胁，于是在离开之前把记录下的一切交给了当时去调查的帕特里克。你们可以看一下孩子们如何描述自己遭受的对待，上帝保佑你们，我恐怕没有一个有正常良知的人，看完这些今晚还能入眠。”<br/>    桌上的绅士们在传阅中露出了嫌恶，甚至惊恐的表情。<br/>    “罗纳德舅舅，我丝毫不怀疑您创立基金会的善意。但恕我直言，不加甄别的善意，是愚蠢的伪善，愚蠢的伪善，有时候是助长恶意的帮凶。”<br/>    西尔维娅夫人的嗓音沙哑，却十分有力。她看着窗外，似乎是想到了离开了二十年的丈夫，语气柔和下来。<br/>    “可是，正当帕特里克要对这一切加以阻止的时候，我们俩却遇到了那起事故。我……失去了他，等我身体彻底恢复的时候，劳拉把帕特里克记录下的一切都交给我，他早就和克莱德以及另外几个朋友在着手整顿福利院，并谋求将它公有化。他怕我无法承受如此残酷的现实，所以一直没有告诉我。”<br/>    “我和艾尔伯特经过了好几次谈判和对峙，我把这些证据握在手中，要求他离开福利院，接任帕特里克的海外公职，并且把本杰明设为继承人。他要求我从此不再踏出庄园一步，也不再见任何人，以又聋又哑的状态将他的秘密保守一生。我是一个怯弱无用的女人，我手中没有任何的权力可以惩罚这个恶魔，但我至少要保护自己的孩子。这二十年来，就是这样的对峙之下，本杰明平静地长大了。”<br/>    “劳拉会向我转达本杰明所做的一切，我很满足……”她眼角柔和下来，美得炫目的眼睛也展开细微的皱纹，“即使我和帕特里克不在他身边，他依旧长成了一个……真正的好人。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>    讽刺的是，作为“凶嫌”，我居然是第一个被放出那个会议室的人。<br/>    在这起凶案当中，杀与被杀的两个人，到最后几乎成了最不被关注的棋子。贵族们和警方陷入了激烈的讨论，最后通知我的结果，我不会被当作凶犯起诉，也不会被驱逐，佩恩老爷的死，对外公布是心脏病突发。讣告一出，他将会被社交界沉痛哀悼，以一位可敬，尊贵的贵族外交家的身份，被各界人士深情纪念。<br/>    本杰明告诉我，我的无罪是他母亲极力主张的。因为和他的诗稿一起连夜被管家克莱德送去出版社的，还有一份秘密的手稿，里面是西尔维娅夫人手上所有佩恩老爷犯罪资料的副本。她威胁道，我一旦被抓，这些陈年旧事就会一夕之间被印刷几万份，成为老爷们最瞧不上的平民街头巷尾的谈资。她一个深居数十年的女性，如此沉着地等待着时机，并且拥有缜密的计划和果敢的态度，真是令人敬佩。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    当所有人都撤出庄园的那天终于到来的时候，所有人都以为故事即将落幕。<br/>    然而故事却才刚刚开始。<br/>    最后一个和我们道别的人，是库克。我站在几步之外，看着他和本杰明亲切地拥抱，他在本杰明的耳边说了句什么，抬眼看到了我，又走过来和我也拥抱了一下。<br/>    “伊萨克，你是我认识的人里，最坚强和勇敢，也是最聪明的人之一。你和本杰明站在一起，可以对抗任何黑暗。祝福你们。”<br/>    “谢谢。你也是。其实我还有很多很多的事想要问你。”<br/>    “我知道，那些事……就让本杰明给你答案吧。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    “初版的装帧就这么浮华，你不觉得和你的主题并不搭配吗？”我坐在本杰明总是坐着的书桌后面，翻看着出版社寄过来的本杰明的诗集的样本，抬头问他。<br/>    “诗哪儿有什么主题，我要让所有走进书店的人第一个看到我的诗，这样的设计挺好。”他在我身后的书架上翻找了一圈，似乎没能顺利找到他想要的东西，苦恼地念叨着，“那次丢了以后，藏太严实了吗？我自己都有点找不到了……”<br/>    不知道他碰倒了什么，突然一堆纸张铺天盖地地掉落下来，撒了满桌满地。<br/>    “啊——等等！”在我好奇地抓起其中一张纸的时候，本杰明突然大叫着喝止了我，“不要看！”<br/>    我皱着眉，不打算理他，顺手翻了过来。<br/>    纸上的东西出乎我的意料。那是我。<br/>    准确地来说，是我的肖像。<br/>    是我，又不像我。因为画里的人笑得双眼弯弯，露出了整排上牙，好像一个刚刚受到表扬的孩子一样雀跃。<br/>    我回头看他，他扶着额头，好想在想如何解释这一切。<br/>    我起身，捡起了桌上地上四处散落的每一张画纸，然后一张一张翻看。我感觉我的内心开始动荡起来，甚至连手都开始颤抖。<br/>    这满地的画纸上，全都是我。<br/>    是本杰明画的我。<br/>    呆呆地望着天边晚霞的我，捧着书揉眼睛的我，无措地端着猎枪的我，和克莱德对弈的我，在玫瑰园里散步的我，陷在扶手椅里看书的我，塌下一边肩膀趴在书桌上写字的我，坐在钢琴前的我，皱着眉熟睡中的我，含笑看着他的我，坐在舞池之外百无聊赖的我，醉醺醺满脸红晕的我，赤裸着上身的我，盘坐在地上玩着拼字游戏的我，趴在床上捧着脸一派天真的我，眼神冷冽居高临下的我……<br/>    我愣愣地从这些画中抬头，看到本杰明的眼神。窗外是夕阳西下的魔幻时刻，粉紫色的光打进来，把他的脸也映衬得无比温柔。我看到他终于找到了他在找的东西。<br/>    那本失而复得的日记本。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>    ……</p>
<p>    1853年4月12日   晴</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    今天伊萨克又那样了。<br/>    这是第二次。比起上一次，我不再那么惊慌。我尝试和这样的他聊天。<br/>    “你是伊萨克吗？”我问他。<br/>    他眨眨眼，露出不耐烦的狂妄神情，我从未见过这样的伊萨克，但莫名的，这副表情的伊萨克显得很有魅力。<br/>    “怎么又是你在伊萨克旁边，他身边就没个别的人了吗？”他用了另一个问题回答我的问题。<br/>    “对不起，他近来每天给我上课，所以恐怕以后你见到的也都会是我，”我不死心地继续追问，“所以你是谁？”<br/>    “如果你硬要知道一个名字的话，可以叫我纽尔。”<br/>    “我没听过这样的名字，怎么写？”<br/>    “n i u r.”<br/>    “这是一个真正的名字吗？”我从来没有听过。<br/>    “名字什么的根本就无关紧要。这是我自己给自己起的名字，是薇诺娜给我的灵感。”<br/>    “薇诺娜是谁？”<br/>    “你还没见过薇诺娜吗？”他环顾四周，轻笑了一下，“也是，他现在在这种安定的庄园里当着贵族少爷的老师，确实也没什么事会把薇诺娜叫出来。”<br/>    “我不理解你的话。”我苦恼地眯起眼睛。<br/>    看我关切又不可思议的样子，他似乎觉得很好笑似的。<br/>    “对了，哪儿有镜子？”<br/>    “镜子？”我被他跳脱的思路弄得摸不着头脑，但还是乖乖回答他，“我的卧房有。”<br/>    他好像突然来了兴致，要我把他带到我的卧房。<br/>    他在我的镜子前利索地开始脱衣服，我看着这位素日有些忧郁羞涩的老师无所谓地把外套丢在一旁，解开领带，然后又开始解衬衫，吓得我赶紧捂住他的手。<br/>    “你不是好奇我的名字，又好奇薇诺娜吗？”他侧过脸冷笑地说，他细长的眼睛眯着，表情十分陌生，吓得我赶紧松开了手。<br/>    然后我眼睁睁地看着伊萨克的上身在我面前裸露出来。<br/>    他拉着我，背过身站在镜子前，指着镜子里的自己的后腰给我看。我深吸了一口气，捂住了嘴。<br/>    伊萨克很瘦，凹陷的后腰上有几个深红色的疤痕组成的字母，镜子里看刚好是左右颠倒的几个字母niur。也就是眼前这个人的名字。我无法控制地抓过他的肩膀，看着他的后腰。果然，不在镜子里看的话，他腰间赫然是那几个字母组成的可怕词汇。<br/>    ruin。毁灭。<br/>    那几个疤痕触目惊心，看起来是用尖利的锐器生生划出来的，我几乎可以想象刚划出来的时候鲜血淋漓皮肉翻卷的样子。<br/>    我颤抖着松开他，他回头面对着我，突然勾着嘴笑了起来。<br/>    “这就是薇诺娜会对自己做的事情。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>    1853年5月27日    阴</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    今天一整个下午，陪着我的都是纽尔。不知为何，他出现的频率好像变高了。我不知道这算好事还是坏事，但他似乎并不讨厌我。<br/>    “啪——”他把书一扔，起身烦躁不安地来来回回，“这些无病呻吟的所谓文学真是太恶心了，真亏你和伊萨克能每天看得进去。”<br/>    我看了一眼他丢在一旁的书的封面。<br/>    “这本是近些年很有影响力的社会小说，讲述底层人民的艰苦的，我觉得很有意义啊。”<br/>    “艰苦？”纽尔嗤笑了一下，“这种作家知道什么叫真正的艰苦？或许他觉得一个母亲不得不卖掉首饰给孩子买一个面包就叫艰苦？依然可以靠平等地交易，去换取生存的权利，这不过就是正常的活着，有他妈什么资格叫做艰苦？”<br/>    伊萨克从没有如此愤世嫉俗过，他总是温温和和的，哪怕是控诉，也是措辞优雅的。但纽尔的跋扈也并不令人厌恶，因为他的观点虽然犀利，但总让我觉得很有说服力。他对情绪，欲望和人性的体察非常非常敏感，总是一针见血地说出许多让我拍案叫绝的观点。就是那种，我也总能感受到，但不知如何表达出来的想法。他说出来的一瞬间，会引起我无限的同感。<br/>    “嘿，本吉，你想知道什么叫真正的艰苦吗？”<br/>    然后他给我讲了他们的故事。<br/>    对，就是伊萨克和他，还有托比和薇诺娜的故事。<br/>    大部分时候，他们就是伊萨克。<br/>    在伊萨克5岁的时候，托比就出现了。他是一个特别勇敢的小男孩，在福利院里的日子，每当有人欺负伊萨克的时候，托比总是第一个出来护着他。他叽叽喳喳的，特别像一只小麻雀，聪明又活跃，填字游戏总是班上做的最快的，为此他很有些骄傲。<br/>    伊萨克7岁的时候，薇诺娜也出现了。薇诺娜是个有点阴沉，但特别漂亮的小姑娘。她不爱说话，喜欢一个人坐在角落玩她的人偶，她的人偶和她长得很像，都有一头卷卷的金发，而且表情也和她一样阴沉。她有时候会特别暴躁，这时候就会趁着大人不注意，偷偷拿着修女嬷嬷的剪刀活着钻子，扎自己的膝盖后侧，或者割伤自己的后背。她从来不会伤到能被看见的地方，因为她连别人关切的问题都不想回答。她就是这么不爱说话。<br/>    纽尔其实是最晚来的，但他一来到他们身边，就立刻成了他们当中的核心。<br/>    “因为伊萨克太弱了，”纽尔摇晃着酒杯，笑着摇了摇头，“他一遇到事情就逃走了，这时候我们几个就出来帮他，他至今还不知道，到底是谁罩着他才让他健健康康地长这么大。”<br/>    纽尔总是让我有点害怕，但他谈论伊萨克的时候，仿佛在聊自己的孩子，眼神会突然温柔一些。<br/>    也许是为了保护伊萨克，他的个性才变得如此坚硬吧。<br/>    但这样的他，确实让我发现了伊萨克隐藏的美，他好像一朵蔷薇，而纽尔是他的刺。冷冷地拒绝着任何人轻薄的采撷。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>    1853年6月12日  暴雨</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    我和劳拉坦白了一切，因为今天我第一次见到了薇诺娜。<br/>    而薇诺娜似乎对我极度恐惧，身为女性的劳拉才能勉强和她对话。<br/>    恐怕是书房外的树突然被闪电击中的可怕场景呼唤出了薇诺娜，纽尔说过，伊萨克特别害怕闪电。<br/>    “就是在一个雷雨夜，薇诺娜第一次出现的。”我记得他如此告诉我。<br/>    “如果你见到了薇诺娜，不要问她任何问题，就让她一个人待着。不要让任何一个男人靠近她，如果你不想看你的伊萨克身上多几条疤的话。”我记得他如此告诫我。<br/>    劳拉回来之后，我们沉默地在一起坐了很久。她快六十岁了，从未见过如此离奇的场面。我对把她卷进来这件事感到有些抱歉，但她果然是最爱我的人，她完全接受了我的说法，并且发誓替我替伊萨克保守秘密。哪怕她对这个秘密充满不解，甚至恐惧。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    1853年7月1日    晴</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    我在今天之内连续见到了托比和薇诺娜。<br/>    除了伊萨克，其实纽尔，托比和薇诺娜都互相知道各自的存在，甚至可以交流和互相呼唤。但他们都默默地守护着伊萨克，默契地不去打扰他的生活。其实我已经见过托比很多次了，他是一个特别爱聊天的机灵的小男孩，总是笑嘻嘻的，因为我也爱聊天，这让我们之间很快建立起了很好的友谊。<br/>    “本吉，我觉得你是一个不错的大人，虽然拼字游戏做得有点慢。”<br/>    “嘿，我在佩恩家里已经是很快的了，但谁能比得过托比呢，”我蹲在他面前，揉了揉他的头发。<br/>    他纯真地笑着，“没错，全校没有人可以比得上托比，托比是语言文字天才。”<br/>    他拨弄着地毯上翘起的一角，翻了翻眼睛，深思熟虑地说：<br/>    “本吉，我喜欢你。我觉得像你这样的男孩，薇诺娜也可以和你做朋友。”<br/>    “但是薇诺娜不肯和我说话。纽尔告诉我说，薇诺娜讨厌世界上所有的男孩。”<br/>    “薇诺娜讨厌会伤害人的男孩，本吉不会伤害人，我去告诉她这件事。”<br/>    “谢谢你，托比！”<br/>    “嗨嗨，我们是朋友嘛，本吉。让我们大家都成为好朋友吧。”托比抬起脸眯起眼睛，笑得十分灿烂。<br/>    于是今天，我第一次和薇诺娜打了招呼。<br/>    她没有像上次一样，拼命躲闪到房间角落，不停尖叫，而是安静坐着，虽然也不看我，但并没有赶我走。<br/>    “嗨，薇诺娜，我是本吉。”<br/>    “我知道。”<br/>    “谢谢你愿意出来见我，见到你很开心。”<br/>    她稍稍抬起头看了看我，虽然还是伊萨克的脸，但那个防备又清澈的眼神，让我有一秒失神。<br/>    “你是托比的朋友。”<br/>    “是的我是。”<br/>    “托比说，伊萨克很相信你，你对他很好。”<br/>    “我想我是吧。”<br/>    “但是纽尔很讨厌你，说你是个又笨又烦人的家伙。”<br/>    “纽尔……”我苦笑道，“恐怕他说得也没错，我是整天烦着伊萨克，他是我的老师，自然比我聪明了。”<br/>    “但是我也讨厌纽尔，所以纽尔讨厌的人，我不讨厌。”<br/>    “噢，那太好了！”虽然薇诺娜依旧没有笑，也没有看着我，但听到她这么说，我莫名地感到一股纯真的幸福。<br/>    “你是第一个。”薇诺娜突然又看了我一眼。<br/>    “第一个……？”<br/>    “第一个不害怕我们的人。”<br/>    “伊萨克是我最喜欢的人，我怎么会害怕你们呢？”<br/>    “以前他也这么说。”<br/>    “谁？”<br/>    “维克多。但他害怕纽尔，而且讨厌我和托比。他说他最喜欢的人是伊萨克，却想杀死我们其他人。”<br/>    “维克多？”这是我第一次听到的名字，我不解地看着薇诺娜。<br/>    “本吉，你会一直待在伊萨克身边吗？”<br/>    “我会的，我向你保证，薇诺娜。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>    1853年7月12日   晴 </p>
<p> </p>
<p>    我终于联系上了库克，果然，对于伊萨克这种情况，只有他这个杂学家有些许的了解。<br/>    “1815年的时候，有个叫安德鲁·艾利科考的人写了一篇文献，记录了一个叫做玛丽·雷诺尔兹的女子，她出生在英国，4岁随着父母迁居到美国。18岁开始，她身上产生了一系列奇特的变化，偶尔是一个虔奉宗教，性格孤独抑郁的女子，但偶尔会经历失明和听力丧失，然后性情大变，呈现出开朗，喜欢社交和户外活动的人格。到了1829年之后，她的第二种人格开始占据绝对优势，一直到现在。”他给我的信中写道。<br/>    “我在几年前了解到有这样的病症之后非常感兴趣，走遍了全英国所有的医院，甚至去拜访了很多灵媒，占星术师。为此我甚至跑到苏格兰，欧洲大陆，甚至美国，去寻访类似案例，并且做了详细的记录。这种异常的情况，目前在医学上还没有任何成型的研究，九成九的人都认为这是被恶魔附身，或者是患者自己在演戏，但无论如何，这些患者的分散在世界各地，症状却如此类似，我不相信神学的解释，作为一个医生，我认为这背后一定有科学的依据。”<br/>    “他们通常会有偶尔的记忆断层，然后被周边的人发现，在他们记忆缺失的时候，呈现出与原本的自己截然不同的人格，那些人格性别，年龄，身份，背景各异，神态，习惯，甚至声音也有所不同。如果你的老师是这样的话，那我可以负责任地告诉你，他不是在装神弄鬼捉弄你，他应该是生了某种疾病。他需要你的帮助。”<br/>    “而且，本杰明。还有一点，我不确定该不该告诉你，据我了解，这种疾病是很罕见的。我不明白它真正的病因是什么，是生理性的还是心理性的，但调查结果显示，所有身患此种疾病的人，无论男女，都在童年阶段遭受了人类无法想象的虐待和伤害，拥有在炼狱中生活一般的回忆，我无法在信中跟你详细描述，因为至今我仍难以相信他们说的那些事情会真的发生，人世间居然会有如同禽兽，甚至比禽兽还要不如的恶魔，有些患者遭受的暴行甚至来自他们的至亲。而且，虽然还没有严格的研究数据可以证明，但我有这种感觉，经历得创伤和磨难越巨大，次数越多，患者似乎拥有的身份就越多……新的身份，似乎是为了帮助他们应对新的危机，所以如果依你所说，你的老师拥有至少四个身份，那他一定拥有你无法想象的痛苦经历……请你务必慎重对待，不要给他继续造成伤害。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>    1853年7月22日    阴</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    天，我不得不把这一切记录下来。事情为什么会变成这样。</p>
<p>    昨夜是伯父回国的日子，也是无法避免的晚宴的日子。<br/>    如果不是纽尔，那本是另一个虚伪，无聊的夜晚。<br/>    伊萨克并不爱喝酒，但一旦如果他多喝了一些，纽尔就会出现。醉中的他妖冶艳丽，和伊萨克大为不同，让我很有些痴迷。所以昨晚，当我实在被晚宴无聊的应酬折磨到快疯掉的时候，我忍不住带着酒瓶去找伊萨克。<br/>    但不知为何，当我来到他的独立的小房子的时候，等候着我的已经是纽尔了。<br/>    他似乎没想到我会出现，而且穿戴整齐，似乎正要出门。<br/>    但我的假装喝醉的演技似乎很起了些作用，我强行留住他陪我喝了起来。<br/>    喝到后来，我俩并排地坐在地上，背靠在他的床边，说起了胡话。<br/>    “本吉，你知道我为什么来到你身边吗？”他的脸上带着红晕，因为醉酒，纽尔的声音变得低沉，一时之间竟让我无法分辨究竟面前的是纽尔还是伊萨克。<br/>    “是为了把我从沉沦中拉出来。”<br/>    “哈……你也太瞧得起你自己了。”纽尔仰头又灌下去一大口威士忌，“我是冲着佩恩老爷来的。我是来毁灭他的。”<br/>    我并没有听懂，我的大脑已经醉得飘飘忽忽。<br/>    “本吉，你觉得对于一个贵族老爷来说，什么样的事情最痛苦呢？有没有比死还要痛苦的事呢？”<br/>    “大概是假领上沾了龙虾汁吧。”我残存的思考只够开开这种劣质的玩笑了。<br/>    “噗。”纽尔却真的被我逗笑了，他也醉醺醺地靠近我的脸，酒气打在我脸上，“也许，如果杀死他的继承人，让这个家族从此断绝血脉，会让他痛不欲生吧。”<br/>    说着，他丢了酒瓶，从旁边扑倒了我。他坐在我的身上，双手掐住了我的喉咙。<br/>    我仰面看着他，没有一丝挣扎的冲动。我感觉到他的手渐渐收紧，但他的表情，愤怒，带着一丝自毁般的绝望，恍惚间四个他的悲伤好像都叠加在了一起，沉默地呐喊着。他的睫毛扇动，眼睛深不见底，嘴角紧紧抿着，此刻的脸无比性感，哪怕我几乎不能呼吸了，眼前都甚至开始发白，但却想再多欣赏一秒他的脸。<br/>    那一刻我发现，我甚至愿意被他杀死。<br/>    他却在最后关头松开了我，坐到了一边。<br/>    “本吉，你真是个坏孩子。你勃起了。”<br/>    “你居然对着你老师伊萨克的脸，产生了性欲。”纽尔不依不饶地继续讽刺我，“你知道我是如何出现的吗？”<br/>    我也坐起来，凝视着他，摇了摇头。<br/>    “本吉，你有没有想过，为什么在我们四个人当中，我是除了伊萨克之外，你见到的第一个人？”<br/>    我感觉心里仿佛有一个风暴正在酝酿，那是一种让人眩晕的狂喜的风暴。<br/>    看我呆滞的思考的表情，纽尔又笑出了声。他继续问。<br/>    “你有没有想过，从小一直保护着伊萨克的托比和薇诺娜极少出现在你面前，你最经常见到的是我这个讨厌的家伙？”<br/>    答案感觉就快要出来了，但我不敢想。<br/>    他伸手抚摸我的脸，轻轻地靠在我身边说，“伊萨克从来不肯好好面对自己也有欲望这件事。而我，就是他的欲望。”<br/>    “过去几年我几乎没有什么机会出现，但在你身边的时候，连他自己都无法阻拦我。”<br/>    “在你身边，他不需要那两个孩子的保护，你让我重生了……”他把头发拨到耳后，露出他漂亮的脸颊，“这样说你听懂了吗？”他抓住我的手，把我的手放在他的腿间，我惊讶地瞪大眼睛。他和我正处于相同的处境。<br/>    纽尔像一个小恶魔一样地笑了，他故意模仿起伊萨克的表情和嗓音，对我说了一句：<br/>    “本杰明，我想要你。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    今天早上醒来的时候，我看着身边赤裸着的熟睡的伊萨克，回想起昨天发生的一切，几乎陷入疯狂。太多太多的想法充斥在我脑中，让我已经无法好好整理自己了。<br/>    不行，一刻也不能等了。我要去伦敦找库克，我要弄清楚这一切是怎么回事。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>    读到这一页，我深呼吸平复了一下情绪。我大概隐约猜测到了一些什么，但猛然间知道这一切还是让人一时难以消化。<br/>    我，原来是世界上最不了解我的人。我的身体，我的心灵，无法被我自己把控，这种被不认识的人操纵人生的感受，让我浑身战栗。<br/>    如果不是本杰明此刻坐在旁边陪伴着我，我不知道是否有勇气读到这里。<br/>    “所以，恐怕让我成名的那首诗，也是纽尔的作品了。”沉默了半天，我居然第一个想到是这件事。<br/>    “但它把你带到了我身边。”<br/>    “这或许是纽尔的一个阴谋，他没有一刻是为了你而来。就像他说的，他就是为了毁灭佩恩家族而来。”<br/>    “是的，后面的部分，你不看也罢。纽尔向我坦白了，你们就是当年在艾尔伯特主持的福利院受到伤害的孩子之一，后来被救助逃离之后，你忘掉了一切，但他记得所有。所以希望你不要害怕他们三个，他们其实非常善良，一直在保护着你。”<br/>    “你……不失望吗？”我有点难过起来，“他们可能一开始就是为了杀人而来的。”<br/>    “不，完全不。”他走到我身边，抱住我，“他们也许是为了复仇而来，但伊萨克，你是为我而来的。请你也一定要，继续留在我的身边。”<br/>    “我不明白，”我从他怀中挣脱，看着他的眼睛，“你爱着的是我吗？我不确定，也许你爱的是另一个人。”<br/>    “我理解你的困惑，但我已经弄明白了。”他绿色的眼睛泛出柔和的光，他用鼻子磨蹭着我的侧脸，笑着告诉我，“不是我爱着四个你，而是，另外三个你和我，一起爱着作为伊萨克的你啊。任何人经历过你所经历的一切，都可能已经沉沦，或者离开这个世界，但你是最有勇气也最有智慧的那一个，才能诞生保护着你的三个天使。从此以后，我加入他们。相信我，你再也不会受到伤害了。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>    深夜依旧难以入睡，我穿上衣服，漫无目的地来到了总是散步的湖边。我想起，白天看到的画里，有一副游泳的我自己。但我一直以为自己怕水，不会游泳。突然一个念头击中了我，我脱下外套和长裤，犹豫了一下，跳进了水里。<br/>    夜里的湖水十分冰冷，我慌乱地滑动着手脚，但毫无章法，迅速开始下沉。<br/>    氧气慢慢流逝，我突然恐惧起来，如果不能成功，也许这回就溺毙在这里了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    醒来的时候，我浑身湿透地躺在湖边，虽然呛了好些水，肺部十分不舒服，但还活着。果然，某一个我会游泳。<br/>    “你做这么偏激的事情，只不过是为了逼迫我现身吗？”<br/>    我终于再次听到了这个声音，是的，他冷淡又性感，它并不陌生。原来他就是纽尔。<br/>    夜晚的风袭来，湿透的我打了个寒战。我四处找了找柴火，在湖边点燃了一堆篝火。跳动的火苗中，我几乎看到了那个本不存在实体的——另一个我。<br/>    “你布局了一切，却把我这个身体的主人瞒在鼓里，不觉得不公平吗？”<br/>    “伊萨克，我们都是你的大脑创造出来的。你不知道一切，是因为你本身就不想知道，也不想回忆起一切。”<br/>    “是你杀了佩恩老爷吗？”<br/>    “是我。”<br/>    “维克多呢？”<br/>    纽尔陷入沉寂。<br/>    “他是我出现的原因，伊萨克，你第一次对人产生的欲望孕育了我。”<br/>    “我一直以为我和他只是很好的朋友，一直不明白后来他为何那样对待我。纽尔，你拒绝和我沟通，让我的人生充满困惑。”<br/>    “再次重申，拒绝的是你。”篝火的火苗窜得更高，我感觉脸和身体被烤得有些微的刺痛，但纽尔的声音依旧冷冷的，“维克多让我们失望了，他觉得你是疯子，而故意开始疏远你。我想要挽回他，他却不敢面对我，我告诉他你的身体经历过的一切，他退缩了。”<br/>    “他不是我杀的。”纽尔的声音听起来有点难过，“他只是令我们失望，但并不该死。是他自己因为想要忘掉你而开始酗酒，他自作自受。”<br/>    “我知道你对我的敌意来自哪里。”纽尔一针见血地说，“你不敢面对，你体内的另一个自己，这个你疯狂，放荡，满腹痛苦的回忆，只想报复一切，还是个杀人凶手，你不想承认有这样一个你存在。但伊萨克，如果没有我，就没有如此干净的你，你必须知道这一点。”<br/>    “你说的也许都对，但我还是希望你消失。”<br/>    “你在嫉妒我？”纽尔突然大笑起来，“哈哈哈哈，我明白了，你觉得本吉爱的是我，是着疯狂的，危险的我，而不是平凡的老好人伊萨克。我们也许是世界上最好笑的一对情敌了吧。”<br/>    “……”我无言，但他说的也许是对的。<br/>    “我是你的欲望，本身就是你的一部分。你的暴虐，你的悲痛，你的自毁倾向和你对本杰明的性欲，你真的想要我消失吗？”<br/>    “到目前为止，谢谢你的保护，但我现在也许可以，完整地爱他了。包括你的那一份。”我望着篝火，一字一句地说。<br/>    “我不再想毁灭世界了，因为有本杰明，我想……这个有他的世界，可以留下。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>    “伊萨克！”夜空中突然划过熟悉的呼唤，我回头，本杰明穿着睡衣飞快地跑到我身边。<br/>    他抓住我，检查我身上是否有任何异样。<br/>    “我就知道，让你知道真相的今晚不能放你一个人，果然你就跑出来了，你没伤害自己吧？”<br/>    “没有，我很好。”我环住他的脖子，在他的唇边落下一个亲吻，“谢谢你找到我。”<br/>    他愣了愣，又直直地盯住我的眼睛，仿佛在确认我是谁。<br/>    “我是伊萨克，本吉，我想要你，今后的每一夜，你都能像这样陪在我身边吗？”<br/>    篝火在夜空中逐渐暗淡下去，本杰明的脸上的光彩却渐渐亮起来。<br/>    “是的，伊萨克。”<br/>    我保证。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>